Tarde o Temprano Encontramos Nuestro Camino
by Geisha Sakura
Summary: (Fandom: The Social Network) - (Pareja: Mark/Eduardo) - Historia basada en la película "The Family Man" de Nicholas Cage. Mark ayuda a detener un asalto a una tienda. Como recompensa, un ser sobrenatural le ofrece la posibilidad de ver lo que sería de su vida si se hubiera reconciliado con Eduardo.
1. Capítulo 1

XXXX

Mark parpadeó, intentando enfocar la vista. Los números y letras bailaban frente a él. Se frotó los ojos y suspiró. Se recargó en el respaldo de su silla y cerró los ojos un momento. Llevaba dos días sin dormir, pero aún no pensaba descansar, quería terminar la última actualización del código de Facebook antes de que acabara el año y no iba a dejarlo hasta que quedara listo. Abrió los ojos y se dispuso a continuar con su trabajo, pero no pudo poner sus manos sobre el teclado. Alguien estaba frente a él y se lo impedía. Era Chris.

—Mark, no puedo creer que sigas aquí, ya es media noche.

—Tengo cosas que hacer. Pensé que te habías ido.

—Lo hice, pero Dustin me llamó preocupado diciendo que te veías bastante mal, que te negabas a dejar tu escritorio y que los empleados comenzaban a sospechar en realidad eras un robot que estaba construyendo la Matrix.

Mark gruñó por toda respuesta e intentó quitar a Chris de su camino, pero éste no se movió.

—Mark, dentro de tres días es Hanukkah, ¿no vas a ir a casa con tu familia? Tu madre me habló para que te recordara la invitación que te hicieron.

—Estoy ocupado. —Mark comenzó a sentirse molesto, odiaba que todo mundo le dijera que tenía que salir y socializar. Tenía cosas más importantes qué hacer, como programar. No necesitaba convivir con personas tontas y aburridas.

—Mark, vienen días festivos, la mayoría de los empleados va a tomarse unos días libres para Navidad. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo —dijo Chris señalando las oficinas casi vacías de Facebook. Sólo quedaban los empleados del turno de la noche que montaban guardia en caso de que hubiera una emergencia.

—Te dije que….

—Sí, sí, lo sé, Facebook se muere si tú no estás ahí para supervisar cada línea de programación. No importa que tengas cientos de empleados competentes bajo tu mando, aún te empecinas en hacerlo todo tú.

—Facebook es mi vida, tú bien lo sabes. No le he dedicado tantas horas para que el error de algún tonto empleado lo arruine todo.

—Ese es el punto, Mark, le has dedicado prácticamente toda tu vida desde que estabas en Harvard. Es loable que hayas trabajado tan duro, y que seas un millonario de apenas 24 años, pero precisamente por eso es tiempo de que te des un descanso. Facebook no puede ser todo tu mundo.

—Sí puede, y lo será tan pronto te vayas y me dejes trabajar.

Chris suspiró exasperado.

—Está bien, piensas pasar los días festivos acampando en tu oficina, haciendo un maratón de programación. No te voy a detener, pero, ¿qué te parece si sales mañana a comer con Dustin y conmigo?

—¿A dónde van a ir?

—Vamos a ver a Eduardo para….

Ante la mención de ese nombre, Mark hizo un gesto de molestia y se cruzó de brazos. Después de la demanda, su relación con Eduardo seguía siendo tensa. Ya no se peleaban cuando se encontraban por casualidad en algún evento de tecnología o de caridad, habían pasado a la siguiente etapa de aplicarse la ley del hielo y fingir que el otro no estaba presente. Si era necesario se saludaban fríamente, pero su interacción no pasaba de ahí.

—Mark, no puedo creer que a estas alturas sigas odiando a Eduardo. El caso está cerrado, es hora de que comiencen de nuevo —lo regañó Chris.

—No lo odio. Nunca lo he odiado, ni siquiera cuando me demandó —se defendió Mark. Precisamente ese era el problema, sería fácil odiarlo, pero lo que sentía por él era bastante complicado. Algo en su interior se agitaba en su presencia, lo inquietaba, se había sentido así desde que estaban en la universidad, no sabía cómo clasificar o qué hacer con sus sentimientos, y eso no le gustaba, por eso prefería no verlo.

—¿Entonces por qué no quieres saludarlo? Por una ocasión en tu vida, actúa con madurez y ven a despedirlo.

—¿Despedirlo? ¿A dónde se va? —preguntó Mark genuinamente sorprendido.

—A Singapur, se va a mudar allá para trabajar como consultor de inversiones en tecnología.

Mark sabía bien (gracias a un discreto espionaje cibernético) que después de graduarse de Harvard, Eduardo había estado viviendo en Nueva York y trabajaba en una empresa de inversionistas. Por eso le tomó por sorpresa la noticia que le dio Chris. Jamás pensó que Eduardo se iría tan lejos. Era cierto que no tenían la mejor relación, pero por alguna razón, que no deseaba ponerse a pensar detenidamente, no le agradaba saber que estaría al otro lado del mundo.

—¿Y bien, Mark? ¿Nos acompañarás?

Mark se encogió de hombros y miró a Chris con su usual expresión en blanco.

—Eres peor que un niño caprichoso. Está bien, como quieras, piénsalo bien, aún tienes tiempo de cambiar de opinión y hacer lo correcto. Te mandaré la dirección del restaurante y la hora a tu e-mail.

Mark miró con interés las uñas de sus manos y no respondió.

—Mientras tanto, Mark, en serio, vete a dormir aunque sea un par de horas.

—No estoy cansado.

—Ahora mismo, Mark, o yo personalmente arruinaré tu nuevo código.

—Está bien —gruñó Mark y se puso de pie—. Eres peor que mi madre.

—No me pagas lo suficiente, pero prácticamente lo soy. Vete ya, derechito a tu cama, y luego toma una ducha.

Mark salió de las oficinas de Facebook arrastrando los pies. Caminó a su espacio en el estacionamiento donde estaba aparcado su Mercedes-Benz. En realidad a Mark no le importaba tanto el lujo, pero ¿qué sentido tenía ser millonario si no podía comprar lo que quisiera cuando le diera la gana? Mark se acomodó en el asiento de piel y encendió la máquina, que rugió con suavidad. Tomó la avenida y manejó en dirección a su casa. Su estómago gruñó. Hacía bastante tiempo desde la última vez que había tenido una comida decente. Mark vio un mini súper abierto y decidió detenerse a comprar algo pues en su casa no había más que Red Bull, cerveza, muchas latas de atún y sopa ramen instantánea.

Mark entró a la tienda y paseó por los pasillos. Tomó ponche de huevo, un sándwich de rosbif, papas fritas y regaliz de cereza. Luego caminó hacia la caja. A pesar de la hora, había algunas personas haciendo fila: unos estudiantes comprando cerveza, un viejito con bastón con una caja de aspirinas en la mano, una señora joven que cargaba un bebé con una mano y sostenía un paquete de pañales en la otra. Hasta adelante se encontraba un hombre negro mal vestido que discutía con el cajero.

—Te digo que es un billete legítimo, un ganador.

—Ese billete de lotería se ve alterado, no le voy a dar el premio.

—Te repito que gané, ¡dame el dinero!

—Señor, le voy a tener que pedir que se retire.

—No intentes estafarme, ¡sé lo que esto vale! —gritó el hombre negro, ahora furioso, y sacó una pistola de su chaqueta. Todos en la tienda gritaron y se tiraron al suelo asustados, intentando esconderse tras los estantes.

—Wow, tranquilo, amigo —dijo el cajero con voz temblorosa alzando las manos en señal de rendición.

—Me ofendiste y lo pagarás con tu vida —dijo apuntándole en la cabeza.

—Alto, no le dispares —dijo Mark. Estaba tan acostumbrado a hacer su voluntad y decir de inmediato lo que pensaba por la mente que no midió las consecuencias de enfrentarse a un hombre armado hasta que fue demasiado tarde: ya había abierto su bocota.

—¿Y tú qué quieres, blanquito? ¿Intentas ser el héroe que los salve a todos?

—No, te tengo una propuesta de negocios —respondió Mark, intentando lucir lo más calmado posible.

—¿Ah, sí? —dijo el hombre, entre intrigado y divertido.

—Claro, se nota que tú también sabes de negocios. ¿Qué te parece si te compro ahora mismo ese billete de lotería? Así no tendrás que lidiar con el engorroso trámite de cobrarlo. Te daré mil dólares por él.

El hombre lo miró de arriba abajo, dudando de él. Mark no parecía ser una persona de dinero, con su pantalón de mezclilla desgastado de las orillas y sus sandalias de plástico que usaba con calcetines sucios.

—Vamos a un cajero automático y te daré el dinero de inmediato.

—Está bien —aceptó el asaltante y le puso una mano a Mark en la espalda—. Si llaman a la policía, el paliducho este la pagará —dijo y amenazó por última vez a todos en la tienda.

Mark y el asaltante caminaron juntos hacia el cajero automático más cercano que afortunadamente estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Mark sacó el dinero y se lo dio al asaltante.

—Gracias, blanquito, fue un placer hacer negocios contigo —dijo el hombre y se despidió de él.

Mark no perdió el tiempo y corrió hasta su automóvil. No quería arriesgarse a que el hombre cambiara de opinión y decidiera no dejar testigos. Manejó a toda velocidad hasta que llegó a su departamento situado en un elegante edificio en una zona exclusiva de Palo Alto. Mark estacionó su auto y bajó corriendo, atravesó la recepción sin saludar al portero (que de todas formas no tenía ni idea de cómo se llamaba) y subió al elevador. No respiró aliviado hasta que estuvo dentro de su departamento, bien seguro detrás de su sólida puerta de roble. El corazón le seguía latiendo con fuerza y las piernas le temblaban ligeramente. Por si fuera poco, su estómago gruñó. El sonido se amplificó en la quietud de la habitación vacía. Oh genial, encima de todo, había olvidado su comida.

Todavía algo alterado, Mark se dirigió a la cocina, sacó una lata de atún de la alacena y la abrió, tomó una cerveza del refrigerador y se sentó en el sillón frente al enorme televisor. Mark tenía un departamento lujoso, pero realmente no se había molestado en amueblarlo, estaba prácticamente vacío, solamente con los muebles indispensables para vivir. Mark sintonizó lo primero que encontró en la tele: un canal de compras por televisión, y lo miró fijamente, no tenía ganas de pensar en nada. Poco a poco, la tensión dio paso al agotamiento, y sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormido abrazando la botella de cerveza, la lata de atún se le cayó de la mano y rodó a sus pies.

El sol le pegó a Mark directo en los ojos y lo despertó. Molesto, dio la vuelta para alejarse de los rayos solares con la intención de volverse a dormir. No tenía ganas de despertarse, hacía mucho que no se sentía tan cómodo. De hecho, no recordaba que su colchón fuera tan confortable. Se sentía muy bien así como estaba: tranquilo y calientito bajo las mantas. Alargó un brazo para acercarse la otra almohada y se topó con una presencia sólida. Mark la tocó, ¡era la espalda de una persona! Alarmado, abrió los ojos de inmediato, no recordaba haberse acostado con nadie la noche anterior, de hecho, hacía mucho que no lo hacía con nadie. La persona dio media vuelta y Mark casi tiene un infarto: ¡se trataba de Eduardo!

Mark estaba a punto de salir corriendo cuando Eduardo suspiró y lo abrazó.

—Mark, aún es temprano, quédate en la cama hasta que nos levante —dijo Eduardo sin abrir los ojos y lo abrazó con más fuerza para acercarlo más a él.

Mark se paralizó en el instante. Había algo tan íntimo en la forma en que Eduardo lo abrazaba, con total calma y seguridad, como si llevara años haciéndolo, que su mente hizo corto circuito. ¿Acaso estaba alucinando? Sí, debía ser eso, de seguro el asaltante lo había drogado para secuestrarlo y en realidad estaba amarrado en algún sótano oscuro esperando a que lo rescataran.

Un chillido hizo que Mark prácticamente saltara de la cama del susto. Con el corazón palpitándole a mil por hora, buscó el origen del ruido y se encontró con un monitor para bebé que estaba en la mesa de noche de Eduardo.

—Tu turno —le dijo Eduardo, lo empujó suavemente y luego se dio la vuelta para seguir durmiendo.

Mark saltó de la cama como si le hubiera dado un toque eléctrico. Se calzó sus sandalias de plástico (eran lo único normal en toda la alucinación), tomó una bata que encontró sobre una silla (por suerte tenía puesta una pijama) y bajó las escaleras a toda velocidad. Casi se mata al tropezar con una oruga multicolor de peluche que estaba en medio de dos escalones. Pero qué demonios, había juguetes por todos lados. Y fotos, muchas fotos en la pared de la escalera. No se detuvo a verlas, lo único que quería hacer era salir de ese lugar lo más pronto posible. Cuando estuvo en la planta baja echó un vistazo y confirmó sus sospechas: ese no era su departamento, estaba en una casa desconocida. No reconocía los muebles ni la decoración ni nada de lo que había ahí. Por suerte las llaves de su auto estaban en un lugar parecido a donde solía ponerlas en su propio departamento: en un tazón cerca de la puerta. Mark las tomó rápidamente y salió a la cochera donde había un par de vehículos estacionados. Ninguno de esos era el suyo: eran una camioneta suburban y un Volvo. No le importó y apretó la alarma, la camioneta encendió las luces y Mark corrió hacia a ella; arrancó a toda velocidad y fue al único lugar que se le ocurrió que podía darle sentido a toda esa locura: las oficinas de Facebook.

Mark tomó el bien conocido camino y suspiró aliviado cuando vio que el moderno edificio de Facebook seguía donde lo había dejado la noche anterior. Estacionó el auto y corrió a toda prisa al interior del inmueble. Adentro todo parecía estar igual, con el Muro y los escritorios de los empleados. Entró a su oficina y prendió su computadora, se tranquilizó un poco al ver que el código de Facebook seguía tan estable y sólido como siempre. Todo podía derrumbarse en su vida, menos Facebook.

—Mark, ¿todo está bien? —dijo una chica asomándose a su oficina.

Mark la miró asombrado, se trataba de Lauren, la primera asistente formal que tuvo una vez que Facebook se consolidó como una empresa seria. Mark recordaba que ella se había ido hacía mucho tiempo, había sido la primera en una larga fila de asistentes que dejaban el puesto porque, según le había informado Chris, él era un maldito bastardo que les hacía la vida miserable.

—Sí, Lauren, ¿por qué lo preguntas? —dijo Mark intentando verse lo más calmado posible y no tener un ataque de nervios ahí mismo.

—Se supone que estás de vacaciones, ayer cuando te fuiste dijiste que no te molestáramos, que si algo pasaba le informáramos a Todd.

Ahora sí Mark estaba totalmente convencido de que alucinaba. Solamente en un sueño inducido por drogas duras se atrevería a confiarle a su bebé Facebook a un desconocido. Y además, ¿vacaciones? Desde que programó la primera línea de código de Facebook no se había tomado unas.

—¿Y Dustin y Chris? —preguntó Mark con voz incierta.

—También se fueron de vacaciones. Mark, ¿seguro que todo está bien?

Mark tenía ganas de gritarle que su casa (y su cama) estaba invadida por su ex mejor amigo, con quien había tenido una demanda legal y no se hablaba desde hacía varios años, que tenía una ridícula camioneta suburban familiar y que él no tomaba vacaciones jamás, pero se contuvo. Lo que menos quería era que se corriera el rumor de que el jefe de Facebook había tenido un colapso nervioso. Eso acarrearía una mala imagen para toda la compañía y Mark no podía permitir eso. Prefería aguantar el ataque de pánico inminente a que su precioso Facebook viera manchada su reputación.

—Sí, Lauren, sólo vine por algo que se me olvidó —dijo Mark lo más normal que pudo y comenzó a abrir cajones de su escritorio, fingiendo que buscaba algo.

—Um, está bien —dijo la chica no del todo convencida—, voy a estar aquí hasta mediodía y luego también me iré de vacaciones, llámame si me necesitas.

Mark asintió y la asistente salió de su oficina. Mark volteó en todas direcciones sin saber qué hacer. Tal vez si esperaba un par de horas, despertaría de ese mal sueño. Miró la computadora y se puso a buscar información de Facebook en internet, necesitaba saber qué estaba pasando. Para alivio de Mark, su empresa seguía tan fuerte y popular, si no es que más, como la había dejado antes de irse a dormir la noche anterior.

Mark entró a su perfil personal de Facebook y encontró algo que se unió a la larga cadena de shocks que había tenido aún antes de despertarse por completo: su estado decía que estaba casado con Eduardo Saverin. Por primera vez notó el hermoso anillo plateado que tenía puesto en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda. Lo movió como hipnotizado, viendo cómo su pulida superficie reflejaba la luz.

En ese extraño y ridículo sueño, Mark tenía treinta años, estaba casado con Eduardo desde hacía seis años y tenían dos hijos: una niña de cuatro años y un niño de seis meses. No había mención alguna de la demanda. Mark buscó más información y odió a Google más que nunca por mostrarle todo eso que le era confuso y ajeno. Ahí estaban en Internet fotos de él y Eduardo tomados de la mano en diferentes eventos, sonriendo para las cámaras; fotos de paparazzis de él y su familia en Disneylandia, saliendo del supermercado. Mark no pudo soportarlo más, apagó la computadora y se derrumbó en la silla, escondiendo la cara entre las manos. Ese sueño era una broma cruel.

Transcurrieron un para de horas y todo parecía estar igual. El sonido del reloj en la pared que marcaba el mediodía y el rumor de conversaciones distantes eran los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban. Mark aún estaba desconcertado, pero sabía que no podía esconderse para siempre en su oficina. Se armó de valor y salió a la calle, dispuesto a regresar a la casa donde estaba Eduardo y enfrentarlo, exigirle una explicación. Salió del edificio de Facebook y caminó hacia el estacionamiento. De reojo vio pasar un auto que le resultó extrañamente familiar. ¡Era su Mercedes! El vehículo se detuvo junto a él y la ventanilla bajó.

—Hey, blanquito, ¿quieres que te lleve? —dijo el hombre negro que se encontraba al volante. Mark lo reconoció al instante: ¡era el asaltante de la noche anterior!

—¿Y qué si no quiero? ¿Crees que voy a confiar en ti? ¡Me robaste mi auto! —le gritó Mark.

El hombre lo miró con calma, y tal vez con algo de burla.

—Si no quieres, te quedarás sin saber qué es lo que está pasando. Seguramente tienes muchas preguntas que sólo yo puedo responder —. Dijo el hombre y abrió la puerta del auto. Mark no se movió de su lugar en la banqueta, se cruzó de brazos y lo miró desafiante. —Está bien, como prefieras. Pero bien sabes que en cuanto comiences a decir que esta no es tu vida, que no reconoces a tu familia, te van a mandar derechito a la casa de la risa, y eso va a hacer que las acciones de tu precioso Facebook caigan en picada. Ya puedo ver los titulares: El CEO de Facebook se vuelve loco; Google+ es la nueva red social de moda—.

Mark sintió que un escalofrío lo recorría y de inmediato se subió al Mercedes. El hombre cerró la puerta y arrancó. Mark lo observó, era la misma persona que intentó asaltar la tienda, pero ahora estaba vestido de manera muy diferente, toda su persona se veía pulcra y elegante. Traía puesto un traje gris, camisa blanca y corbata dorada.

—¿Y bien? Comienza a hablar —lo urgió Mark.

—Vamos a hacer esto bien y presentarnos, yo soy Jeremiah, seré tu guía durante este proceso —dijo y le extendió la mano. Mark la ignoró e intentó hacerle explotar la cabeza con el poder de su mente. Jeremiah se dio por vencido, suspiró y retiró la mano—. Para ser un tipo misántropo, lo que hiciste ayer fue muy valiente y generoso: te expusiste para salvar la vida de unos desconocidos; los Superiores están complacidos y pensaron que merecías un regalo de Navidad.

—Soy judío.

—De Hanukkah entonces —dijo el hombre sin inmutarse.

—¿Robarme mi auto es una recompensa? ¿Esta alucinación es un regalo? —le gritó Mark. Tenía ganas de estrangularlo.

—Esto no es una alucinación, es una oportunidad.

—¿De qué? ¿De volverme loco?

—No, de que eches un vistazo a un mundo alternativo. ¿Nunca has deseado saber qué hubiera pasado si hubieras tomado alguna decisión u otra? Pues bien, ahora puedes hacerlo.

—¿Por qué querría ver esta tontería? ¿Por qué no me dejaron elegir?

—Ésta es tu elección. Tal vez no consciente, pero en el fondo de tu corazón sabes bien que siempre has tenido una gran duda: ¿cómo sería mi vida de haberme reconciliado con Eduardo? Ya que tu orgullo te impide hacerlo en tu mundo, te hemos traído a este otro para que obtengas tu respuesta.

Mark abrió y cerró la boca sin atinar a decir nada. ¿Él quería casarse con Eduardo? ¡Eso no era verdad! ¡Para nada! ¡Absurdo! ... ¿Cierto…?

—Bien, ya vi tu brillante alucinación y no me interesa hacerlo más. Quiero irme —dijo por fin con tono duro que trataba de cubrir el pánico que de nuevo sentía.

—No, aún tienes mucho que ver y experimentar.

—¿Hasta cuando estaré aquí? —se quejó con impaciencia. No tenía tiempo para perderlo en tonterías, en su mundo le esperaba mucho trabajo qué hacer.

—El tiempo que sea necesario —dijo el hombre enigmáticamente y detuvo el auto. Mark vio que estaban de regreso en las oficinas de Facebook. Le habían dado la vuelta a la manzana.

—Ah, no, no me voy a bajar, no me vas a dejar aquí así como si nada —protestó Mark y se aferró al asiento del vehículo.

El hombre lo miró con impaciencia y finalmente concedió:

—Está bien, vamos a esa cafetería de la esquina a platicar —dijo y abrió su puerta. Mark bajó del auto. En cuanto estuvo fuera de él, el hombre cerró su puerta y arrancó el Mercedes, partiendo a toda velocidad, dejando a Mark estupefacto.

A Mark no le quedó más remedio que subir a su camioneta suburban y volver a su "casa". Por suerte encontró la dirección en un recibo de su tarjeta de crédito que estaba en la guantera del auto. Introdujo los datos en el sistema de navegación y emprendió lentamente el regreso, realmente no tenía nada de prisa en llegar. Una vez que arribó a la gran casa de color azul claro, se estacionó junto a una camioneta de limpieza de albercas y se quedó un buen rato adentro de su vehículo, tratando de no entrar en pánico ante la perspectiva de tratar con su "familia".

—Vamos, Zuckerberg, tú puedes hacerlo —se dio ánimos a sí mismo—. Eres un genio, no hay nada que no puedas resolver. —Tomo aire y bajó de la camioneta, caminando con paso decidido hacia la entrada.


	2. Capítulo 2

**XXX**

Mark abrió con cuidado la puerta después de probar las diferentes llaves que colgaban del llavero y se introdujo al lugar tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Se suponía que era su casa, pero se sentía como un ladrón allanando una morada. No se veía nadie cerca. Escuchó el sonido de un televisor encendido y caminó hacia donde provenía. Entró a una amplia sala de estar decorada con gran gusto, tenía pisos de madera, una chimenea de mármol, sillones color azul oscuro, varios libreros y una gran televisión. En el suelo se encontraba sentada, dándole la espalda, una niña de largo cabello rizado de color café oscuro. Ella miraba atentamente una película de dibujos animados mientras acariciaba a un perrito blanco peludo que estaba echado a su lado. La niña escuchó sus pasos al entrar y volteó a verlo con unos grandes ojos azules.

—Pai te está buscando —dijo con una voz clara e infantil sin dejar de acariciar al animal, quien también volteó para ver a Mark y se levantó moviendo la cola para ir a su encuentro. Se apoyó con sus patas traseras, puso las delanteras sobre las piernas de Mark y ladró animadamente.

—¿Pai? —preguntó Mark sin atinar a decir nada más. Le dio un par de palmadas al can en la cabeza, quien le lamió la mano.

—Allá arriba, en el cuarto de David —aclaró la niña señalado el techo y volvió su atención a la televisión.

Mark se quedó un rato parado sin saber qué hacer. En vista de que no iba a obtener más información quedándose ahí, decidió subir al segundo piso, seguido del perro. Al caminar por las escaleras se detuvo a contemplar las fotos que estaban en las paredes. En ellas se encontraban su familia, la niña que estaba abajo y gente que no conocía, pero sobre todo, observó con atención las fotos de él y Eduardo, ambos se veían totalmente diferentes a como eran en el mundo de Mark: aquí estaban juntos y felices. Había una foto grande enmarcada en plateado que le llamó poderosamente la atención, al parecer era de su boda: ambos estaban vestidos con elegantes trajes, Mark hasta traía corbata, se encontraban tomados de las manos, sonriendo para la cámara, atrás de ellos se veía un rabino que también sonreía. A Mark se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y miró el anillo que traía en la mano izquierda. Tragó saliva y siguió subiendo la escalera sin ver más fotos.

Al llegar al segundo piso, Mark recorrió las habitaciones. Encontró una que era el dormitorio principal donde había despertado, había otras que estaban vacías que parecían ser cuartos de huéspedes, un gran baño, una más con papel tapiz de estrellas que sin duda pertenecía a la niña que vio abajo (¡su hija!) y finalmente, una con la puerta entreabierta de donde salía una voz que cantaba suavemente. Mark abrió despacio la puerta y vio a Eduardo, quien estaba sentado en una mecedora y arrullaba a un bebé cantándole una canción de cuna en portugués. Eduardo lo escuchó entrar y alzó la vista.

—No dejes que _Beast_ entre, el niño se acaba de quedar dormido —le dijo en voz baja.

Mark supuso que se refería al perro, quien seguía pegado a él moviendo la cola contento. Mark retrocedió, salió del cuarto y con él Beast. Mark miró por la puerta entreabierta cómo Eduardo le daba un beso en la frente al bebé, lo acostaba en la cuna y prendía el monitor. Eduardo salió en silencio al pasillo, donde se encontró con Mark. Lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Dónde has estado? Desapareciste toda la mañana sin dejar rastro. Te llamé a tu celular y resulta que lo dejaste en tu mesa de noche. ¿Te fuiste a la calle así en pijama? —inquirió entre preocupado y molesto.

—Tenía cosas importantes que hacer —dijo Mark enojado, poniéndose de inmediato a la defensiva, alzando la barbilla y frunciendo el ceño, tal como estaba acostumbrado a hacer en su mundo cuando discutía con Eduardo.

Eduardo lo miró sorprendido, incrédulo de lo que Mark acababa de decir. Al parecer ese tipo de comportamiento no era normal en él.

—Yo… —comenzó a decir Mark, sintiendo que debía reparar el daño hecho—, lo siento, me surgió una emergencia en Facebook y tuve que ir a arreglarla.

—¿Qué Todd no se ocupa de eso mientras estás de vacaciones?

—Sí, pero… necesitaban que autorizara cambios que sólo yo podía aprobar con mi firma.

—Oh, bueno, esas cosas pasan —dijo Eduardo sonriéndole de nuevo—. Pero a la próxima al menos dime a dónde vas, me preocupó mucho que te fueras sin siquiera cambiarle el pañal a David.

—Perdón, fue algo muy repentino, no tuve tiempo de pensar en nada.

—Está bien, ojalá que no haya más emergencias durante las vacaciones, tenemos mucho qué hacer. El servicio de limpieza llegará en un rato, ¿por qué mientras no vas con Ally al supermercado para comprar lo que necesitamos para preparar la cena de hoy en la noche? Quiero empezar mucho antes de que vayas al aeropuerto a recoger a tu familia para que cuando lleguen todo esté servido.

—Uh… sí claro… —fue lo único que Mark pudo decir. No tenía idea de a qué se refería. ¿Por qué iba a visitarlo su familia?

—La lista de compras está pegada en el refrigerador. Iré a ver si ya terminaron de limpiar la alberca —dijo Eduardo y se inclinó para darle un breve beso en la boca a modo de despedida. Después bajó las escaleras seguido de Beast y Mark se quedó parado en el pasillo, anonadado, sintiendo que los labios le cosquilleaban.

Cuando por fin reaccionó, Mark se puso a sopesar sus alternativas. Eduardo actuaba como si fuera de lo más normal estar casados, eso quería decir que ese no era el Eduardo de su mundo. De ninguna manera podría haber actuado relajado frente a él, y mucho menos besarlo si así fuera. Mark era el único que estaba consciente que esta realidad no era la verdadera, por lo tanto, no le convenía ir por ahí diciéndole a nadie que él no pertenecía a ese mundo. Jeremiah había dejado en claro que Mark no tenía control sobre su decisión de permanecer ahí. Por lo tanto, lo mejor era seguirle la corriente. Mark estaba a su merced y sospechaba que cuanto más se resistiera, peor le iría. Si fingía haberse acoplado bien a su "familia", tal vez lo regresarían pronto a su mundo, como a un preso al que le reducen la sentencia por buen comportamiento.

Una vez que decidió cómo actuar, Mark pensó en hacer lo que Eduardo le había dicho. Si iba a ir al supermercado, tenía que ponerse ropa de calle. A él en lo personal no le importaría seguir en pijama todo el día, pero sospechaba que el Mark que conocían en ese mundo ya no hacía eso. Mark regresó a la habitación principal y buscó ropa que ponerse. Abrió los armarios y vio los trajes impecables de Eduardo (al parecer su obsesión con vestirse formal era la misma en todas las dimensiones) al lado de sus jeans y camisetas. Era una sensación extraña ver la ropa de ambos en el mismo lugar. Mark examinó las prendas que seguramente le pertenecían y notó que no eran exactamente iguales a las que tenía en su mundo. Aunque seguía siendo ropa informal, toda se encontraba en buen estado, no había ningún pantalón roto o camiseta manchada. Toda estaba bien lavada y hasta planchada. Mark tomó una camiseta azul oscuro, un pantalón caqui tipo cargo, ropa interior y entró al cuarto de baño adyacente a su habitación.

En el baño Mark se encontró con una repisa del gabinete llena de productos para el cuidado de la piel y del cabello que sin duda eran de Eduardo. Mark a lo mucho usaba algo de colonia en ocasiones especiales. En otra repisa había una crema para afeitar de la marca que él solía comprar. Después de bañarse, Mark decidió rasurarse. Se contempló con detenimiento en el amplio espejo. Para tener treinta años no se veía mal. De hecho, lucía mejor que en su mundo. No tenía ojeras y el rostro se le veía relajado, también más lleno. Él siempre había sido delgado, y continuaba siéndolo, pero podía notar que había engordado un poco. Su apariencia no era nada mala, de hecho, lucía saludable, como las personas que llevan una dieta equilibrada y duermen bien todas las noches, algo que él jamás hacía en su dimensión.

Una vez que estuvo limpio y con ropa de calle, Mark fue a la planta baja y buscó la cocina. Era más grande que la que tenía en su departamento, y lo mejor, en esta sí había comida. A Mark se le hizo agua la boca sólo de ver las alacenas llenas y el refrigerador rebosante de carnes, vegetales, lácteos y varios contenedores de lo que parecían ser sobras de comidas anteriores. El estómago le gruñó, traía el hambre atrasada. De inmediato se puso a abrir contenedores para revisar lo que tenían dentro. Terminó metiendo al horno de microondas un pedazo de filete de pescado, espagueti, pollo a la naranja y puré de papas. Una vez que estuvo caliente, Mark se sentó en un banco alto en la isla de la cocina y comenzó a devorar todo con gran apetito. La comida estaba buenísima, hacía mucho que Mark no probaba algo así. De vez en cuando iba a lujosos restaurantes a cenas de negocios, y nunca faltaba el buffet en los congresos a los que asistía, pero el sabor no se podía comparar con el de la comida casera.

Mark estaba limpiando con la lengua lo que quedaba en el contenedor del pescado cuando la niña que había visto antes entró a la cocina. Mark se paralizó al verla.

—Tengo hambre. Pai dijo que tú me darías de almorzar.

—Um, sí seguro, ¿quieres…? —Mark miró lo que acaba de comer—. ¿Quieres algo de pollo? —Mark estaba seguro de que aún quedaba un poco en el refrigerador.

—¿Puedo comer helado?

—Si quieres. —Mark se levantó y abrió el congelador. —¿De cuál? Hay napolitano, vainilla, caramelo.

—¡De todos! —dijo la niña con entusiasmo—. Y también galletas.

—Está bien —respondió Mark y comenzó a sacar los botes de helado. Luego abrió la alacena y tomó una gran caja de galletas con chispas de chocolate.

La niña levantó los brazos y se quedó quieta, Mark se quedó viéndola sin saber qué hacer.

—Papi, álzame, no puedo subirme sola al banco.

—Oh, claro —dijo Mark y la levantó.

Mark y la niña (¿cómo se llamaba? ¿Aby? No, Ally. Sí, eso había dicho Eduardo) se sentaron a comer en silencio. Mark la observó de reojo entre cucharadas de helado y mordidas de galleta. Ally tenía puestos jeans y una camiseta de Angry Birds. No traía zapatos, andaba en calcetines rosas decorados con dinosaurios morados. Ella era su hija. Estaba seguro de que era biológicamente suya, veía en ella varios de los rasgos de su familia: la forma de la cara, los ojos azules, los rizos. En su otro mundo, Mark jamás habría pensado en tener hijos. Vaya, que ni siquiera había considerado la posibilidad de tener una mascota. Ahora tenía ambas cosas. Era completamente extraño, como todo lo que le rodeaba.

—¿A qué hora llegarán mis abuelitos y tías?

—En la noche. Creo….

—¿Me traerán regalos de Hannukah? Pai dice que no debería esperarlos, que ustedes ya me han estado dando los de cada día, pero el año pasado que fuimos a visitarlos, mis abuelitos me dieron la gran casa de muñecas que contaba por ocho regalos pequeños.

—Um, no sé….

—La tía Arielle me dio los peluches de Angry Birds. Pai se enojó cuando comencé a lanzarlos por la ventana, pensé que volarían como en el juego….

La niña siguió parloteando mientras Mark estaba sumido en sus pensamientos. Era Hannukah. Esa era la razón por la cuál sus padres y hermanas, venían de visita. En su mundo hacía mucho que no tenían una reunión familiar. A veces su madre lo iba a ver para asegurarse de que seguía vivo, pero él no había vuelto a la casa en la que había crecido desde que se mudó a Palo Alto. Siempre tenía muchas cosas qué hacer en Facebook. Mark se sintió ansioso al pensar en su amado sitio. Movió los dedos, deseando de sentir el teclado bajo ellos. Tenía síndrome de abstinencia al pasar tanto tiempo lejos de su computadora. No podía creer que ese tal Todd, quien quiera que fuera, estuviera al mando en su ausencia. Hasta Dustin y Chris se habían ido de vacaciones, los muy traidores. Algo tendría que hacer al respecto. Mark volteó la vista hacia el refrigerador y observó con atención los dibujos infantiles hechos con crayones que estaban pegados. Había entre ellos un texto que parecía una lista de compras escrita en la pulcra caligrafía de Eduardo. "Oh, cierto, tengo que ir al supermercado", pensó Mark y recordó lo que le había dicho Eduardo.

—Um, ¿Ally? —dijo Mark con voz incierta. Sentía raro estarle hablando a alguien que no existía, que era una alucinación o lo que fuera que le había hecho Jeremiah y esos Superiores de los que había hablado—. Eduardo dijo que tenemos que ir de compras.

—Ah, está bien. Ya terminé —dijo la niña. Mark pudo ver que tenía la cara llena de helado. Ally se limpió con la camiseta. Mark la ayudó a bajar del banco, tomó la lista del súper y se encaminó a la puerta de salida.

—¿No vas a poner los platos sucios en el lavavajillas? —preguntó la niña y lo señaló

—Oh, cierto —dijo Mark. Ally abrió la puerta del aparato y Mark acomodó los trastes lo mejor que pudo. En su dimensión raramente usaba platos, nunca cocinaba y cuando tenía que verter la comida para llevar en algún recipiente, generalmente era desechable—. Listo, ¿nos vamos?

—No tengo zapatos —señaló Ally. Alzó el pie y movió los dedos dentro de los calcetines, haciendo bailar a los dinosaurios morados.

—Zapatos. Claro —dijo Mark. Subieron a la habitación de la niña y Mark le ayudó a ponerse unos tenis de Spider-Man que prendían luces con cada paso.

Mark tomó las llaves de la camioneta y salió a la cochera con Ally detrás de él. Mark le abrió la puerta delantera a la niña para que se subiera.

—No puedo ir adelante. Mi silla está allá. —Le indicó la pequeña.

Mark no se había fijado antes que había un asiento para niño en la parte trasera del auto. Recordó vagamente que la ley de tránsito requería que los niños de menos de seis años viajaran en el asiento de atrás. Ally se subió a su silla y Mark la sujetó lo mejor que pudo después de luchar un rato con las correas.

Mark buscó en su teléfono la ubicación del supermercado más cercano y la introdujo en el sistema de navegación. Cuando llegaron a la tienda, Mark tomó un carrito y Ally de inmediato alzó los brazos. Al parecer esa era la señal que siempre usaba para indicar que quería que la levantaran. Mark lo hizo y la acomodó en el carrito. Sacó la lista de compras de su bolsillo y comenzó a recorrer los pasillos para buscar lo que necesitaban.

Tal parecía que Eduardo iba a cocinar para un ejército, Mark no recordaba jamás en su vida haber comprado tanta comida. Solamente había visto el carrito así de lleno cuando de niño acompañaba a su mamá a hacer las compras. En ese entonces le gustaba ir con ella porque siempre le compraba alguna golosina. Después descubrió las computadoras y pensó que no había mejor recompensa que pasar horas frente al monitor. La niña (su mente se seguía negando a decirle su hija) parecía no haberlas descubierto aún, porque estaba muy divertida supervisando toda la compra desde su asiento en el carrito. Además de lo que Eduardo le había encargado, la pequeña tenía sus propias ideas de lo que se necesitaba en la casa.

—Necesitamos de esas tartas de queso que están allá—dijo señalando los pasteles de diferentes variedades, como con chocolate, caramelo y fresas—. A mi abuelito le encantan, son sus favoritas.

—Uh… claro… —dijo Mark y tomó uno de cada uno.

—Y papas fritas y palomitas de maíz para cuando veamos películas. Toma la bolsa grande y de las otras de allá y de allá.

—¿Estás segura de que hacen falta tantas?

—Sí, siempre compramos muchas cuando tenemos visitas.

Mark acababa de llegar a ese mundo así que, ¿quién era él para contradecirla?

Recorrieron los pasillos de la tienda y terminaron con un carrito retacado de toda clase de golosinas. Por suerte tenían una camioneta para empacarlo todo sin demasiado problema.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Mark ayudó a Ally a bajarse de su asiento y luego la vio correr hacia la puerta con una bolsa de _gelt_ (monedas) de chocolate en la mano que sacó de entre sus numerosos paquetes.

—¡Pai! ¡Ya regresamos! —llamó la niña.

Eduardo abrió la puerta y la vio pasar corriendo a su lado.

—Ally, ¿qué es lo que traes ahí?

La niña le enseñó la bolsa con una sonrisa manchada de chocolate.

—Ally, te he dicho que no puedes comer tanto chocolate.

—Papi me lo compró, es el _gelt_ de Hannukah.

—Sabes que sólo recibes _gelt_ cuando vamos a jugar con el _dreidel_. Ahora, dame esa bolsa y ve a lavarte la cara. Luego te daré un baño completo.

La niña hizo pucheros, pero obedeció y entró a la casa arrastrando los pies.

—Mark, ¿qué tanto compraste? —preguntó Eduardo al verlo acercarse cargado de bolsas.

—Es lo que estaba en tu lista.

—Estoy seguro de que cuatro tipos diferentes de frituras no estaban en mi lista —dijo Eduardo revisando el contenido de las bolsas—. Dejaste que Ally comprara lo que quisiera, ¿cierto?

—Dijo que se necesitaban —respondió Mark sintiendo que comenzaba a ponerse a la defensiva. Era un hábito difícil de vencer. Hacía mucho que no podía tener una conversación con Eduardo que no implicara que uno trataba de ganarle al otro y tener la razón.

Eduardo se rio divertido. Mark sintió algo raro en el estómago al ver las arrugas que se le formaban a un lado de los ojos al reírse. Tal vez había comido demasiado.

—Ally siempre termina convenciéndote de hacer su voluntad. Vas a estar en graves problemas cuando llegue a la adolescencia —dijo sonriendo—. Anda, llevemos los comestibles adentro, tenemos que empezar pronto con la cena de Hannukah.

A Mark no se le escapó ese plural. Eduardo esperaba que él lo ayudara a cocinar. Mark frunció el ceño. Jamás lo había hecho y no iba a empezar ahora durante una alucinación.

Un rato después, Mark se dio cuenta de que Eduardo era quien realmente tenía el control en esa casa ya que no pudo oponerle resistencia y pronto él estuvo en la cocina con un delantal puesto, friendo _latkes _(croquetas) mientras Ally hacía su parte (según ella) aplastando las papas, aunque las dejaba casi enteras y luego Mark tenía que terminar el trabajo. Todos estaban reunidos para preparar una cena tradicional con asado de carne de res en su jugo con guarnición de verduras, _latkes_, _kugel _(budín) de calabaza y fideos con queso y _sufganiyot_ (donas) rellenas de mermelada de fresa, crema de caramelo y chocolate. Hasta Beast estaba con ellos dando apoyo moral y atrapando al vuelo los bocadillos que Ally le aventaba.

Eduardo se movía con gracia en la cocina. A Mark no le sorprendió, Eduardo siempre lo hacía todo con elegancia, como si su cuerpo entero fuera incapaz de cometer algún movimiento torpe o alguna acción poco refinada. Mark recordaba bien que aún en los días en que estaban agobiados por exámenes finales, Eduardo era el único de sus amigos que seguía luciendo impecable, como si le fueran a calificar la forma en que se vestía para contestar su examen. Mark llegó a ir en pijama a presentar los suyos, pero no Eduardo, él podía ser un manojo de nervios, pero su cabello siempre tenía que estar bien peinado y su ropa sin arrugas.

Ese día Eduardo no estaba vestido con traje de tres piezas. Hasta él sabía que era poco lógico hacer algo así cuando iba a cocinar como para alimentar a un ejército. Era inevitable que la salsa le saltara o se manchara de harina, por eso tenía puesta ropa informal: jeans viejos y una camiseta de GAP que le recordaba mucho a Mark una que él tenía. Aun así, Eduardo seguía manteniendo su gracia innata. Mark no pudo evitar observarlo mientras sazonaba la carne con especias, revisaba la cocción de las calabazas y batía huevos con movimientos precisos y delicados. Mark se sintió hipnotizado al verlo y no se quejó demasiado cuando Eduardo le dijo qué hacer. Siguió sus instrucciones mientras lo veía de reojo desplazarse por la cocina como si fuera una pista de baile.

En el transcurso de la tarde, Mark ralló, picó, peló, amasó e hizo toda clase de cosas que jamás se imaginó realizar. Bajo la dirección de Eduardo ayudó a preparar un banquete que sin lugar a dudas haría muy orgullosa a la mamá de Mark. La pobre señora Zuckerberg jamás había logrado que Mark cocinara algo que no fueran sándwiches de mantequilla de maní. Mark descubrió que era bueno cocinando. No es que pensara que era algo muy útil de saber cuando había tantos restaurantes que entregaban a domicilio, y no tenía intención de volverse chef cuando volviera a su mundo, pero a su ego le hacía bien saber que tenía una destreza más que antes no había considerado.

Mark estaba totalmente concentrado terminando de rellenar _sufganiyot_ con una manga pastelera que no sintió a Eduardo ponerse detrás de él. Hacía rato que estaban solos en la cocina, dándole los toques finales a la cena. Ally y Beast habían terminado de ayudar y se habían ido a ver televisión. Eduardo lo abrazó con suavidad y le dio un beso en la mejilla, lamiendo una mancha de mermelada que Mark tenía desde quién sabe qué horas.

—Siempre que te veo usando un delantal me acuerdo de esa vez que me hiciste el desayuno con nada más puesto —le susurró Eduardo al oído y le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja.

Mark se estremeció y apretó con fuerza la manga, desparramando una gran cantidad de crema de caramelo sobre la bandeja de las donas. Eduardo sonrió y metió un dedo en la crema, chupándolo con lentitud. Luego lo hizo otra vez, pero en esta ocasión lo llevó hacia la boca de Mark, quien abrió los labios sin rechistar y lamió por completo la crema.

—¿Está rica? —preguntó Eduardo en voz baja.

Mark asintió, sintiéndose hipnotizado por el movimiento de los labios de Eduardo, que se fueron acercando más a él hasta que cubrieron por completo los suyos en un beso lento y sensual con sabor a caramelo.

—Wardo, yo… —gimió Mark al sentir las manos de Eduardo sobre su trasero, pero no alcanzó a decir nada más porque sonó el teléfono que Mark traía en el bolsillo del pantalón, haciendo que los dos se sobresaltaran, rompiendo el momento.

Mark tomó el teléfono con manos temblorosas y vio que era una alarma que le recordaba que tenía que ir al aeropuerto a recoger a su familia.

—Oh, cierto, ya es hora —dijo Eduardo mirando la pantalla del aparato—. Ve a cambiarte, tienes harina por todos lados —dijo y después le tomó el rostro entre las manos y le dio un sonoro beso a modo de despedida.

Mark corrió escaleras arriba y se puso ropa limpia a toda prisa, sintiendo que el corazón le latía desbocadamente. ¿Qué era lo que había pasado? ¿Por qué habían actuado así? De Eduardo podía entenderlo, en este mundo él no odiaba a Mark, vamos, que hasta se había casado con él por voluntad propia. Pero Mark sí era consciente de que él no tenía una buena relación con Eduardo. Aun así, se había dejado llevar por el momento. ¿Acaso él…? Mark sintió la boca seca. No, era mejor no pensar en ello.


	3. Capítulo 3

XXX

Mark miró con impaciencia el tablero que anunciaba la llegada de los vuelos. El avión de su familia estaba a tiempo; no tardarían en llegar. Inquieto, cambió su peso de un pie a otro. No sabía por qué se sentía así. Tal vez porque estaría con los miembros de su familia después de muchos años. Es decir, sí los había visto, pero no a todos juntos al mismo tiempo y además, todos se quedarían en su casa. Su madre iba a visitarlo de vez en cuando, lo mismo habían hecho su padre y hermanas en diferentes ocasiones. Pero hacía varios años que no tenían una reunión familiar. Mark intentó recordar cuándo había sido la última ocasión. Tal vez poco después de que se había mudado a Palo Alto y había recibido la inversión por parte de Thiel. Todos habían ido a conocer las nuevas y relucientes oficinas de Facebook. Desde entonces el contacto había sido esporádico, sobre todo de su parte. Se enteraba de todo lo que ocurría en sus vidas por medio de Facebook, pero fuera de Internet no tenían mucho contacto. Mark no tenía tiempo libre, siempre había algo de código qué actualizar, junta qué presidir o evento al cual asistir.

Por fin la gente comenzó a aparecer en la sala de llegada. Mark puso atención y observó a los pasajeros. A la primera que vio fue a su mamá, se veía casi igual que como la recordaba, tal vez un poco más envejecida. Luego apareció su papá, seguido de sus hermanas; una de ellas, Randi, estaba acompañada de un hombre al que no reconoció. Mark recordaba vagamente haber leído algo en la mañana sobre que ella se había casado, pero no sabía cómo se llamaba su esposo. Rápidamente, sacó su teléfono móvil y entró a Facebook. Revisó el perfil de Randi y encontró el nombre de su marido: Henry. Vio las fotos de la boda, había sido apenas hacía un año. Él, Eduardo y hasta Ally habían asistido. Le echó un vistazo a los perfiles de los demás para saber qué ocurría en sus vidas y que así no lo tomaran desprevenido y sospecharan que había algo raro con él. Mark se congratuló: su sitio era muy útil para obtener toda clase de información de la gente y lo mejor, todo mundo la proporcionaban voluntariamente.

—Mark, cariño, ¿cómo estás? —dijo la señora Karen Zuckerberg y le dio un fuerte abrazo a su hijo.

—Bien, mamá. ¿Qué tal el vuelo?

—Hubo algo de turbulencia al sobrevolar Nueva Jersey, pero todo bien.

—Papá, hola.

—Hijo, qué gusto verte —expresó el señor Ed Zuckerberg y también le dio un abrazo.

—¡Maaark! —corearon sus hermanas y se le dejaron ir encima para darle un abrazo grupal.

—Mark, hola —saludó el marido de Randi.

—Henry, gusto en verte —contestó Mark estrechando su mano.

Después de los saludos, Mark los ayudó a cargar las maletas y los guio hasta la camioneta.

—Es agradable venir aquí para Hanukkah, hace menos frío que en casa —comentó la Sra. Zuckerberg —una vez que estuvieron en camino a casa de Mark.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo el Sr. Zuckerberg—. El clima de Palo Alto está agradable en esta época del año.

—Jaja, mamá, admite que lo que más te gusta es que no tienes que cocinar ni hacer nada —bromeó Arielle.

—Eduardo siempre lo hace todo —le siguió Donna.

—Me he ofrecido a ayudarlo, pero él siempre se niega. Cuando lleguemos todos debemos darle una mano en la cocina.

—Terminamos de cocinar desde hace rato. La cena estará servida cuando lleguemos —comentó Mark sin pensar demasiado en lo que decía.

—Ven lo que les digo —señaló la Sra. Zuckerberg—. Eduardo es el anfitrión perfecto.

—Aún no puedo creer que tú también cocines, Marky —bromeó Donna—. En casa solamente te preparabas ramen instantáneo.

—La vida de casado y responsable padre de familia le ha sentado bien —se rio Arielle.

—De haberlo sabido, le habríamos dado a Eduardo tu mano mucho antes—dijo Randi y todos se rieron.

Mark sintió que se le subían los colores a la cara. Había olvidado lo bromistas que podían ser sus hermanas.

Por fin, después de lo que le pareció a Mark que era el viaje más largo desde un aeropuerto, llegaron a la casa.

—¡Abuelitoos! ¡Tíoos!—gritó Ally saliendo a su encuentro seguida de Beast, quien ladraba entusiasmado por la conmoción de ver gente nueva.

—¡Hola, preciosa! —la saludó la señora Zuckerberg al tiempo que le daba un beso en la mejilla y un fuerte abrazo.

—¿Cómo está mi nieta favorita? —dijo el señor Zuckerberg y la alzó en brazos y la balanceó, haciéndola gritar de emoción.

—¡Ally, muñeca! —la saludó Donna.

Eduardo también salió a recibirlos y a ayudarlos con el equipaje. Luego de más saludos, abrazos y bromas, los padres, hermanas y cuñado de Mark quedaron instalados en sus respectivas habitaciones. Después bajaron a la sala para comenzar la celebración del último día de Hannukkah. El señor Zuckerberg prendió las velas del _menorah_ y recitó la plegaria correspondiente. Una vez concluido el ritual, todos pasaron a la mesa a disfrutar el banquete.

—Todo está muy rico, Eduardo —lo felicitó Arielle.

—Mark también ayudó —comentó Eduardo.

—Eso nos dijo, pero no podíamos creerlo.

—Mark es un muy buen cocinero cuando se le propone —dijo Eduardo y le guiñó el ojo.

Las hermanas de Mark no pasaron por alto el gesto y de inmediato comenzaron a gastarle bromas. Mark sintió que se sonrojaba por milésima vez en ese día.

—¡Yo también ayudé! —exclamó Ally, quien no se quería quedar fuera de la plática.

—Ally siempre es de gran ayuda. Está en camino de ser una gran chef —la halagó Eduardo. La niña sonrió ampliamente y comenzó a enlistar todo lo que según ella había hecho.

Una vez que terminaron de cenar, pasaron a la sala a tomar café, tarta y conversar.

Edward estaba contando lo bien que le había funcionado la aplicación que Mark le había diseñado para que sus pacientes hicieran sus citas a través de Facebook, cuando un chillido lo interrumpió.

—Parece que David ya se despertó, en un momento vengo —dijo Eduardo y subió las escaleras rápidamente. Un poco después, bajó cargando a un bebé que se movía inquieto— Díganle hola a David —dijo con voz suave y llena de orgullo. Se acercó a donde estaban los demás y se sentó en medio del sillón para que todos pudieran ver bien al pequeño.

Mark también se acercó y contempló a su otro hijo. Era un niño con grandes ojos color miel y cabello café claro lacio que estaba despeinado en todas direcciones.

—Hola, bebé —lo saludaron contentas sus tías y todos comentaron lo guapo que era y lo mucho que se parecía a Eduardo.

David comenzó a gimotear.

—Le acabo de cambiar el pañal, lo más probable es que tenga hambre. Voy a prepararle su biberón —dijo Eduardo y le dio el bebé a Mark, quien intentó sostenerlo lo mejor que pudo y por suerte recordó que debía tener cuidado con la cabeza. Afortunadamente, al niño pareció no importarle la forma extraña en que lo cargaba su otro papá y se acomodó bien en los brazos de Mark.

Un momento después, Eduardo regresó con un biberón y se lo entregó a Mark, quien nuevamente intentó disimular que no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo. Por suerte David sí lo sabía y en cuanto le acercó la mamila comenzó a succionar la leche con entusiasmo.

—Ha crecido mucho desde la última vez que lo vi —comentó la Sra. Zuckerberg.

Ella había viajado cuando David nació para conocerlo. Los demás lo hacían por primera vez.

—Sí, es verdad. Va a ser un niño grande —aseveró Arielle muy segura de lo que decía.

—¿Cómo puedes saberlo? —preguntó Eduardo, curioso —. Es la primera vez que lo ves.

Arielle se rio.

—Mark no para de subir fotos de él a Facebook. Ha documentado cada instante de su vida desde que nació.

—Oh, es verdad —dijo Eduardo mirando a su esposo con afecto—. Mark, los estás spameando y van a terminar hartos de David antes de que el pobre cumpla siquiera un año.

Mark sólo atinó a encogerse de hombros sin saber qué responder.

—Para nada —aseguró Randi—, nunca se tienen demasiadas fotos de un niño tan lindo. ¿Verdad, David? ¿Verdad que eres un niño muy lindo? —dijo y le hizo muecas al pequeño que seguía muy ocupado tomando su leche.

—¿Y no hay fotos de mí? —preguntó Ally.

—Claro que sí, hermosa. Te veías muy linda como peregrina en la obra de Acción de Gracias de tu kinder —comentó el Sr. Zuckerberg y le dio un abrazo a la niña.

—Ally, ¿eres una buena hermana mayor? —preguntó Donna.

—Es la mejor —expresó Eduardo—. Siempre cuida muy bien de David y nos ayuda a bañarlo y a jugar con él.

Ally sonrió orgullosa.

—Qué buena chica eres.

—Las buenas hermanas mayores merecen los mejores regalos

—¿Regalos? —preguntó Ally entusiasmada.

El señor Zuckerberg subió a su habitación y regresó con una gran caja envuelta en un vistoso papel de colores con un moño enorme.

—Es nuestro regalo de Hanukkah para ti.

Ally no perdió tiempo y rompió la envoltura: debajo había un gran juego de Spider-Man con figuras de todos los personajes.

—Mark nos dijo lo mucho que te gustó la nueva película.

—¡Siii, es la mejor! —Expresó contenta y sacó los muñecos y comenzó a jugar con ellos—. ¡Pai es Spider-Man!

—Oh, es verdad, tienen semejanza —comentó Randi.

—¿Sí? No se parece a Tobey —dijo su marido.

—No a Tobey, al nuevo Spider-Man.

—Ah, tienes razón.

Todos hablaron del tema y halagaron a Eduardo hasta hacerlo sonrojar. Él subió a su habitación con el pretexto de que se le había olvidado algo y cuando regresó le entregó otro presente a su hija.

—Este es el regalo de último día de Hanukkah de parte de Mark y de mí —dijo sonriendo y le dio un abrazo a la pequeña.

—¡Gracias, pai! ¡Gracias, papi! —dijo Ally y les dio un beso en la mejilla a sus dos padres.

Ally desenvolvió la caja y sacó un juego de ponis de colores. Ni tarda ni perezosa, subió a Spider-Man sobre un poni y jugó feliz con él.

La conversación siguió por un par de horas más y después todos se retiraron a dormir, que estaban cansados del viaje y al día siguiente irían a pasear por San Francisco.

—Mark, por favor acuesta a David y a Ally, voy con tu familia a revisar que todo esté bien en sus habitaciones.

Mark asintió y llevó al niño a su cuarto. Él bostezaba un poco pero seguía despierto. Mark lo puso en su cuna y retrocedió, sin saber qué más hacer.

—Ponle su pijama —le dijo Ally con voz somnolienta.

—Oh, claro —respondió Mark y abrió los cajones de la cómoda.

—Está doblada en el armario —dijo la niña, la sacó del mueble y se la entregó a Mark.

—Mmm, gracias —dijo Mark y batalló un rato intentando ponerle la pijama al bebé que se movía intranquilo—. Listo —dijo triunfal después de un rato y depositó con cuidado al niño en su cuna, pero él no tenía intención de dormirse y se puso a hacer ruiditos y a levantar y dejar caer las piernas.

—No se va a dormir si no lo meces primero —dijo Ally y señaló la silla mecedora.

—Uh, bien. Eso haré —dijo Mark y levantó al bebé. Se sentó en la mecedora, lo acunó en sus brazos y comenzó a mecerse despacio.

Ally le cantó una canción que Mark reconoció como la que escuchó que Eduardo le cantaba en la mañana. Los ojitos del bebé comenzaron a cerrarse y al poco rato cayó en un plácido sueño.

Después de que Mark acostó a David, acompañó a Ally a su habitación para que ella también se durmiera. Para fortuna de Mark, la niña era lo bastante grande como para saber todo lo que tenía que hacer antes de irse a la cama. Ella se puso la pijama y se cepilló los dientes sola. Mark simplemente se hizo a un lado, la vio ir y venir, sin saber qué hacer.

Una vez terminada su rutina nocturna. Ally se metió bajo las sábanas y le pidió a Mark que le leyera su libro favorito.

—Um… —dijo Mark mirando el librero con nerviosismo—. ¿Éste? —dijo sacando el primer libro que encontró.

—No, papi, mi favorito, el del gato.

—Oh, bien —contestó Mark y miró con cuidado los libros hasta que encontró el único que trataba de gatos: El Gato en el Sombrero. Lo tomó, se sentó en una silla en frente de Ally y comenzó a leer.

—Haz las voces también —dijo la niña entre bostezos.

—Ally, ya es tarde para estar leyendo. Lo mejor es que te duermas —dijo Eduardo desde el marco de la puerta.

—Pero no tengo sueño —protestó con los ojos a medio cerrar.

—Mañana iremos a pasear y quiero que estés bien descansada. ¿Sí?

—Está bien —dijo Ally y se acomodó en la cama.

Eduardo se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente.

—Buenas noches —dijo y prendió la lamparita de noche.

Eduardo y Mark salieron de la habitación y apagaron la luz. Ally ya estaba profundamente dormida.

Las puertas de las otras habitaciones estaban cerradas y no se escuchaba ningún ruido. Todo indicaba que los parientes de Mark también se habían dormido o estaban ya en la cama preparándose para hacerlo. Mark se sentía cansado después de tantos shocks y emociones que había vivido ese día y pensó que le vendría bien hacer lo mismo, hasta que sintió la mano de Eduardo sobre la espalda y vio la puerta de una habitación abierta. Era el cuarto principal de la casa, donde él y Eduardo dormían juntos en la misma cama como la pareja con varios años de casados que eran. Mark no estaba preparado para algo así. No podía pasar de no hablarle a Eduardo a acostarse con él. Tal vez para ese Eduardo era lo más normal del mundo, pero Mark no acababa de asimilar el gran cambio entre su dimensión y esta otra.

—Tu padre está emocionado de visitar Alcatraz —dijo Eduardo al entrar a la habitación, cerró la puerta y comenzó a desvestirse como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Mark se puso más nervioso e intentó no mirarlo, pero no pudo evitar echar un vistazo a su esbelto cuerpo, mirar de reojo la fluidez y elegancia con la que hacía actos tan mundanos como colgar su ropa en el armario y luego ponerse la pijama.

—Sí, um, a él le gustan esas cosas.

—Le parecía interesante el tour nocturno, pero con los niños no es buena idea. Tal vez la próxima vez que vengan podamos llevarlo. Podrías acompañar a él y a tu madre mientras yo me quedo en casa —dijo Eduardo y entro al baño.

Mark no respondió, estaba concentrado mirando fijamente a la cama. ¿Habría alguna manera de evitar dormir con Eduardo? ¿Podría inventar algún pretexto sin que se viera sospechoso? Mark se mordió el labio y pensó a toda velocidad. Era arriesgado decirle directamente que no quería estar con él, después de todo, era su esposo. Eso podría llevar a que creyera que algo andaba mal. Lo peor era que tenían visitas, no quería tener una discusión de pareja frente a sus padres. Mark escuchó el sonido del agua corriendo y a Eduardo cepillándose los dientes. Un rato después salió y caminó hacia la cama. Mark entró al baño y se recargó en la fría pared de azulejos hasta que se le ocurrió una idea. Se desvistió, quedando sólo en camiseta y boxers, y aventó sus prendas en el cesto de la ropa sucia. Se lavó la cara y cepilló los dientes. Luego abrió la puerta despacio para ver qué hacía Eduardo. La luz del techo estaba apagada y su esposo leía en su lector de libros electrónico a la luz de su lámpara de noche. Mark respiró hondo y caminó lo más normalmente posible hasta su lado de la cama, sintiéndose completamente expuesto. Se metió bajo las sábanas lo más rápido que pudo, lejos de Eduardo, y se tapó hasta la barbilla.

—El paseo por Alcatraz y la isla Ángel será bastante divertido. No hay que olvidar los bocadillos, la guía dice que no venden nada en las islas. Pero nada demasiado grande, que tampoco está permitido. Se me ocurre que tomemos un buen desayuno para que nadie tenga hambre hasta que regresemos a San Francisco. Así podremos empacar solamente una barras de granola, cajitas de jugo y tal vez unos sándwiches.

—Um, está bien. ¿Te molesta si prendo la tele?

—No, adelante —contestó Eduardo y le pasó el control remoto.

Mark encendió el aparato y cambió canales hasta que encontró uno donde pasaban _Blade Runner_. Mark miró de soslayo a Eduardo cuando lo escuchó bostezar. Su plan era esperar a que él se durmiera para después ir a buscar una computadora (seguramente había un estudio en la casa), revisar detenidamente el código de Facebook para ponerse el día de qué estaba pasando, y luego, en la madrugada, irse a dormir al sillón. Sí, eso haría, pensó con resolución y fijó la vista en la pantalla.

El despertador sonó insistente y molesto. Mark alzó instintivamente una mano para apagarlo. A medio despertar, abrió lentamente un ojo, no había mucha luz, era temprano, podía dormir otro rato. Mark se acomodó junto al cálido cuerpo que estaba junto a él y suspiró satisfecho, era agradable estar así.

Oh.

Mark abrió los ojos alarmado y vio que estaba abrazando a Eduardo, con la cara contra su pecho. Mark no recordaba en qué momento se había quedado dormido, pero era obvio que su plan había fracasado y que él había compartido la cama con Eduardo toda la noche.

Mark intentó levantarse, pero Eduardo lo atrajo hacia sí y lo sujetó con fuerza.

—Un momento más —dijo sin abrir los ojos.

Mark se quedó petrificado, totalmente despierto y sin saber qué hacer. Respiró hondo para calmarse. Al inhalar percibió la esencia del suavizante de ropa de las sábanas y de Eduardo. Su olor le recordó las noches en Harvard cuando Eduardo se quedaba en su habitación a estudiar, con sus libros y apuntes de economía dispersos sobre su cama, mientras Mark tecleaba furiosamente en su escritorio. En la madrugada, cuando Mark ya no podía mantener los ojos abiertos porque llevaba cerca de tres días sin dormir bien, se arrastraba hasta su cama, tiraba al suelo las cosas de Eduardo y se acostaba a su lado. Ellos nunca comentaron nada de lo que hacían, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo quedarse dormido junto a su mejor amigo en una muy estrecha cama que los obligaba a estar prácticamente uno encima del otro.

Mark inhaló nuevamente el olor de Eduardo. Pegó su cara contra su pecho y pudo escuchar su corazón latiendo con un ritmo constante. Cerró los ojos y, muy a su pesar, sintió que se relajaba. Eduardo murmuró algo medio dormido y se frotó contra Mark, empujando sus caderas contra él y metiendo una pierna entre las suyas. Mark soltó un gemido involuntario ante el roce, abrió los ojos y se encontró con el pecho desnudo de Eduardo. Con el movimiento se le había desabotonado el botón superior del saco de la pijama. Mark se pasó la lengua por los labios. Deseaba lamer la piel expuesta de Eduardo, chupar sus pezones hasta que estuvieran duros y brillantes de saliva, dejarle besos marcados en el cuello, trazar formas con los dedos y recorrerlo entero hasta conocer cada planicie y cada recoveco de su cuerpo.

No.

Mark cerró los ojos y los apretó e intentó alejarse de Eduardo, pero éste nuevamente no se lo permitió y se frotó con más fuerza contra él. Mark sintió que el placer lo recorría y comenzaba a ponerse erecto. Se mordió el labio para reprimir un gemido.

—Veo que todo tu cuerpo ya está despierto —dijo Eduardo con los ojos entrecerrados y voz susurrante.

—Wardo, nngh, espera —protestó débilmente Mark.

—Sshh, tenemos tiempo antes de que todos despierten —dijo y le dio un beso en la sien. Luego deslizó una mano entre sus cuerpos para tocarlo, primero por encima de la ropa, rozando sus pezones con la tela de la camiseta; después por debajo de ella, metiendo una mano dentro de su ropa interior.

Mark gimió y ya no pudo oponer resistencia. Eduardo lo besó con languidez y chupó besos en su cuello sin dejar de frotar sus penes con movimientos experimentados, haciendo que Mark perdiera toda coherencia y se dejara llevar por las sensuales caricias hasta que fue demasiado y se derramó sobre la mano de Eduardo, quien lo siguió poco después.

Permanecieron en silencio con la respiración entrecortada. Mark se acercó más y dejó besos húmedos por toda la cara de Eduardo. No tenía mucha coordinación ni tino en ese momento por el orgasmo que había reducido su cerebro a gelatina. A Eduardo no pareció importarle que Mark lo babeara y sonrió. Tomó la cara de Mark entre sus manos y lo besó en la boca, urgiendo a Mark que la abriera para rozar sus lenguas.

Disfrutaron de sus caricias hasta que el chillido que salía del monitor del bebé los hizo prácticamente saltar de la cama del susto.

—Me toca —dijo Eduardo y le dio un último beso a Mark. Después salió de la cama, entró al baño a lavarse y fue a la habitación del bebé.

Mark se quedó solo en la cama, aún con el corazón latiendo acelerado. Miró al techo y tragó saliva. Estaba en graves problemas.

Los siguientes días, Mark y su familia hicieron turismo por San Francisco. Además de la visita a Alcatraz y la isla Ángel, fueron al Golden Gate y al parque del mismo nombre; al muelle de los pescadores donde Ally se emocionó viendo a los leones marinos y declaró que quería uno de mascota para el próximo Hanukkah, y montaron los famosos tranvías.

A pesar de vivir tan cerca de la ciudad, Mark nunca había visto ninguno de sus atractivos turísticos. Siempre había estado muy ocupado con Facebook como para sacar la nariz de su computadora. Ahora le tocaba hacer el tour completo, quisiera o no. Y además, cargando a David en el portabebés de tela. Al parecer en esa dimensión siempre que salían él se ocupaba de cargar a sus hijos como si fuera un canguro. Mark no podía explicarse por qué aceptaría hacer semejante cosa, nunca le habían gustado los niños, pero no le quedó más remedio que hacerlo. Menos mal que David no era demasiado inquieto. Le gustaba que lo pasearan y se acomodaba sin problemas sobre el pecho de Mark, después de un rato lo dejaba todo cubierto de babas.

Los días transcurrieron plácidamente entre paseos y comidas familiares hasta que las vacaciones de los Zuckerberg se terminaron y ellos regresaron a Nueva Jersey. Cuando Mark los llevó al aeropuerto, sintió una extraña emoción al recibir los últimos abrazos y besos de sus parientes antes de partir a la sala de embarque.

Mark pensó que ahora que su familia se había ido, podría pasar más tiempo dedicado a Facebook, pero estaba equivocado. Se acercaba el Año Nuevo y Mark y Eduardo tuvieron que desfilar por un sinfín de eventos corporativos y personales. Mark se dejó llevar por la corriente, convencido de que era lo último que le quedaba por vivir en esa extraña dimensión.

—No olvides recoger nuestros trajes de la tintorería —le recordó Eduardo dos días antes de la fiesta de Año Nuevo de Facebook—. Yo iré con Ally a comprarle un vestido para la fiesta.

—¿Ally irá con nosotros? —preguntó Mark sorprendido mientras intentaba que David comiera más puré de manzana del que escupía y tiraba sobre su sillita y sobre él.

—¡Ya soy una niña grande! —exclamó Ally, ofendida.

—Ya es una niña grande —confirmó Eduardo con una sonrisa afectuosa. Le dio un beso a David en la mejilla embarrada de manzana y otro rápido a Mark en los labios. Luego se fue de compras con su hija.

Regresaron un par de horas después con un hermoso vestido de satín, rojo con volantes y una gran rosa dorada decorando la cintura. Ally quería ponérselo de inmediato y no quitárselo hasta después de la fiesta.

—No, Ally, la ropa especial es para ocasiones especiales. Si nos la pusiéramos diario, ya no tendría chiste, ¿no crees?

—Está bien —concedió la niña con un puchero.

El día de la fiesta, Mark conoció a Becky, una afable señora, niñera de la familia, quien se quedó a cuidar a David. Eduardo, Ally y Mark se fueron en auto con chofer a un elegante hotel de San Francisco donde se llevaría a cabo el evento.

—¡Tío, Dustin! ¡Tío, Chris! —gritó Ally entusiasmada al entrar al salón reservado para Facebook y encontrarse con ellos dos.

—¡Ally, preciosa! —dijo Chris y le dio un abrazo.

—¡Allison Saverin-Zuckerberg! ¡Creciste mucho en este tiempo sin verte! Así ya no podré cargarte y hacerte caballito —le dijo Dustin.

—No, tío Dustin, sí puedes —imploró la niña y extendió los brazos.

—Está bien, aquí vamos —dijo Dustin y la levantó al vuelo, haciendo que se soltara a reír de la emoción.

Era la primera vez que Mark se encontraba con sus viejos amigos. Se sintió algo nervioso al pensar que pudieran notar que no era el mismo de siempre, pero no fue así. Tal como había sucedido con su familia, nadie notó nada y pronto se encontró platicando con ellos como en los viejos tiempos.

Mark y Eduardo caminaron por el salón, saludando a los asistentes, entre ellos el mentado Todd que se ocupaba de las emergencias cuando él y Dustin estaban de vacaciones. Mark no pudo evitar mirarlo con algo de recelo.

Al pasear por el salón, Mark reconoció a varios de los empleados que habían estado trabajando en Facebook desde el inicio. En su dimensión habían renunciado hacía mucho tiempo, pero aquí seguían formando parte de la compañía y se veían felices de saludarlo, no enojados con él como la última vez que los había visto en su mundo. Era una sensación extraña de estar rodeado de gente que se alegraba de verlo, en lugar de rehuirle.

Cuando dieron las doce, todos alzaron su copa y brindaron con champaña (Ally con jugo de manzana) por el futuro de Facebook. Eduardo tomó el rostro de Mark entre sus manos y le plantó un gran beso en los labios. Los asistentes aplaudieron y tomaron muchas fotos que seguramente subirían de inmediato a Facebook. Mark sintió que se sonrojaba hasta las orejas.

Muchos brindis después, regresaron a casa cerca de las dos de la mañana. Becky dormía en uno de los cuartos de huéspedes y David en su cuna. Arroparon a Ally en su cama y se retiraron a su habitación, ambos se sentían cansados y ligeramente mareados por tanta champaña.

—Feliz año nuevo, esposo mío —dijo Eduardo en un susurro y besó con lentitud a Mark. Luego se acomodó a su lado, con la cara recostada en su pecho y se quedó dormido.

Mark recargó su cabeza contra la de Eduardo y lo abrazó. En el silencio de la noche, un sentimiento de melancolía se apoderó de él. El año había terminado y estaba seguro de que con él se iría toda esa ilusión. Quería permanecer despierto hasta que amaneciera, pero el alcohol hizo su efecto y Mark comenzó a sentir los párpados cada vez más pesados hasta que se hundió en un sueño intranquilo.


	4. Chapter 4

XXXX

La mañana de año nuevo fue igual a las anteriores. Mark abrió los ojos y sintió el calor de Eduardo junto a él. Miró a su alrededor y se encontró en la misma habitación en la que había estado despertando en las últimas semanas. Nada había cambiado.

Mark seguía atrapado en esa realidad sin saber hasta cuando podría irse. No había ningún indicio en su vida que le indicara que todo iba a terminar pronto. Todo transcurría de manera normal: despertaba temprano en la mañana, iba a Facebook a trabajar, donde se quedaba hasta que caía la tarde, y luego regresaba a su "hogar" para repetir la farsa al día siguiente. El mundo seguía su curso habitual, girando lentamente sobre su órbita y eje, sin importarle que Mark quisiera bajarse de él.

Mark nunca había sido una persona paciente. Necesitaba estar en acción, moverse rápido y romper cosas, reglas, paradigmas, empujar hasta que cedieran. Iba a buscar respuestas de la persona que se las debía: Jeremiah.

Desafortunadamente no había nada en internet que le indicara dónde podía encontrarlo. Su búsqueda de información de seres sobrenaturales que te transportan a otra dimensión arrojó como resultado muchas páginas de Dr. Who. Mark estaba (casi) seguro de que Jeremiah no era un amo del tiempo, y estaba clarísimo él no era un acompañante.

Sin más pistas de por dónde comenzar, Mark manejó a la tienda donde encontró por primera vez a Jeremiah. Recorrió los pasillos con lentitud, movió los productos en los estantes, como si esperara encontrarlo detrás de una lata de legumbres enlatadas. El empleado de turno comenzó a verlo con nerviosismo. Mark notó que era diferente al que había visto cuando fue al asalto. De cualquier modo, no quiso arriesgarse a que le dieran un tiro por creer que era un ladrón a punto de atracar, así que compró una lata de Red Bull y salió de la tienda. Se sentó en la acera, abrió la lata y comenzó a beber cuando una voz lo hizo sobresaltarse.

—¿Seguro que deberías tomar eso? Te ves bastante nervioso, no necesitas más cafeína —Mark volteó y se encontró a Jeremiah, quien iba vestido de policía.

—¿Y de quién es la culpa que esté así? —le reclamó Mark, poniéndose de pie como activado por un resorte. Tal vez sí estaba bebiendo demasiada cafeína. Se sentía tembloroso y le estaba doliendo la cabeza.

—Yo solamente estoy aquí supervisando.

—Sí, claro, como si no tuvieras nada que ver con mi aprisionamiento en este mundo al revés —gruñó Mark.

—Te lo dije antes: esto es lo que tú elegiste. No de manera consciente, ni de forma lógica y racional como siempre tomas tus decisiones, sino por lo que pide tu corazón.

—Ya hice lo que se esperaba de mí. Me he portado ejemplarmente en esa supuesta "familia" mía. ¿No debería ser suficiente? ¿No he pagado ya mis "pecados" o lo que sea?

—Ah, ése es el problema. Lo ves como un castigo, no como una oportunidad. No te has involucrado de verdad con tu familia ni has sacado los sentimientos que tienes reprimidos. Te sigues aferrando a la lógica, y eso no te va a funcionar aquí.

—¡Al diablo con esas estupideces! ¡Quiero irme! ¡Quiero irme ahora!

—Tus berrinches no te servirán de nada.

—¡Déjame volver, maldita sea! —le gritó Mark enfurecido y lo tomó de la camisa.

Jeremiah simplemente negó lentamente con la cabeza y se llevó la mano hacia la cintura.

—¡Mark! ¿Estás loco? ¿Qué es eso de que atacaste a un policía? —lo regañó Chris un par de horas después cuando lo sacó de la cárcel.

Mark se frotó las muñecas. El maldito de Jeremiah había apretado demasiado las esposas.

—Me quería multar por algo que no hice.

—Mark, eres un billonario. ¿Tanto te cuesta pagar una mísera infracción?

—Es cuestión de principios —espetó Mark.

—Pues tus principios van a causar un serio problema si alguien reporta la noticia en internet.

Mark gruñó y siguió caminando rumbo al auto de Chris. El suyo se había quedado cerca de la tienda de comestibles.

—Que nadie se entere, por favor.

—Eso intentaré, pero si alguien tomó fotos para vendérselas a los paparazzi, estarás en problemas.

Mark se frotó los ojos y entró en el auto. El dolor de cabeza persistía, y ahora también le dolía el cuerpo.

Permanecieron en silencio el resto del camino. Mark notó que no iban a Facebook y le preguntó a Chris a dónde lo llevaba.

—A tu casa, no estás en condiciones de ir a las oficinas. No quiero que haya algún escándalo allá si la prensa se entera y los reporteros van a buscarte. Lo mejor será que te quedes fuera del radar por un par de días. Ya le informé a Eduardo y te está esperando.

—¿Le dijiste a Eduardo?

—Por supuesto que sí, ya que tú no lo hiciste. Tiene derecho a saber en qué anda metido su esposo. Además, debía saberlo por si alguien de la prensa le preguntaba algo.

Mark se dio de topes contra el tablero de control. Solo logró que le doliera más la cabeza.

Al llegar a su casa, Mark intentó escabullirse a su estudio sin que nadie lo viera, pero Eduardo lo interceptó a medio camino.

—¡Mark! Chris me dijo que te arrestaron. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien? —dijo tocándole el rostro con preocupación, como buscando heridas.

—Sí, estoy bien. Sólo fue un problema con una multa.

—¿Por eso te arrestaron? ¿Qué hiciste?

—¡No hice nada! ¡Deja de cuestionarme! —le gritó Mark y le dio un manotazo para que dejara de tocarlo.

Eduardo lo miró con una expresión de dolor que Mark no pudo soportar. Dio la media vuelta y salió a la calle. Ignoró los gritos de Eduardo que le decía que volviera, paró un taxi para que lo llevara a donde estaba su auto, cerca de la tienda de comestibles. Después manejó hasta las oficinas de Facebook donde hizo caso omiso de las miradas de todos y de Chris que le decía que se detuviera, se encerró en su oficina, bajó las persianas, tomó sus audífonos y se sumergió en el infinito mar de código de Facebook.

Mark duró un día y medio atrancado a piedra y lodo en su oficina, aislado por completo del mundo exterior. Tenía ahí todo lo que necesitaba pues encontró en un cajón bajo de su escritorio Red Bull, agua, jugos, barras de granola y hasta una manzana. Por suerte era el presidente de la empresa y eso le daba el derecho de tener un baño adyacente. Mark no quería tener que recurrir a orinar en botellas como había llegado a hacer en sus peores (¿o mejores?) momentos de la universidad cuando estaba tan metido en su proyecto que no quería ir al baño por miedo a olvidar lo que estaba programando.

Al segundo día, Mark despertó sintiéndose terriblemente mareado, con medio teclado incrustado en la cara. Movió el ratón para que se reactivara a la computadora y entró a Facebook por puro hábito. Aún medio dormido y viendo todo borroso, dio click en su perfil y luego en su álbum de fotos. Se encontró con las caras sonrientes de Ally y Eduardo.

Oh. Eduardo.

En contraste, la cara de Eduardo decepcionado y herido le vino de inmediato a la mente. Y lo recordó: era exactamente la misma expresión que había visto en el durante la demanda. El enojo contenido. Los labios apretados en una eterna mueca de disgusto. No. Mierda. No. Lo estaba haciendo de nuevo. Ni siquiera en una dimensión paralela podía evitar echarlo todo a perder.

Un fuerte toquido en la puerta lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

—¡Mark, ha sido suficiente, vamos a entrar! —gritó la voz de Chris.

Acto seguido escuchó el sonido de un taladro, los goznes de la puerta se aflojaron y Dustin y Eduardo la quitaron de su marco.

—¡Wardo! —lo llamó Mark en cuanto lo vio.

Eduardo levantó la vista y miró a Mark con el ceño fruncido.

Ahí estaba de nuevo esa expresión. Mark sintió que se derrumbaba. Era demasiado tarde.

—¡Wardo! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento de verdad! —Mark se puso de pie con paso incierto y caminó hacia su esposo—. ¡No quería dejarte fuera de la empresa!

—¿Mark? —el enojo dio paso a la preocupación en el rostro de Eduardo.

—Lo siento, Wardo, lo siento —siguió balbuceando Mark

—Mark, estás ardiendo en fiebre —dijo Eduardo, tocándole la frente.

—Wardo, perdóname, lo arruiné todo otra vez —sollozó Mark.

—Está bien, está bien, cálmate, Mark —dijo Eduardo y lo abrazó con fuerza—. Necesitas dormir, vamos a casa.

Con la mano firme en la cintura, lo ayudó a caminar hacia el auto. Por suerte era temprano en la mañana y aun no habían llegado los empleados. Mark no necesitaba que todo el mundo lo viera así para añadir humillación pública a su mortificación.

Al llegar a casa, Eduardo le preparó a Mark un baño caliente en la tina, lo ayudó a lavarse y secarse con cuidado. Después llamó al doctor, quien luego de revisar a Mark diagnosticó que era sólo un resfriado mal cuidado. Recomendó algunos analgésicos, descanso y muchos líquidos.

Eduardo cocinó un caldo ligero de pollo con verduras y se lo dio a Mark, quien estaba famélico y lo tomó sin rechistar, sintiéndose mejor al instante cuando el líquido caliente llenó su casi vacío estómago.

—Ahora descansa, te hace falta —dijo Eduardo después de retirar el plato y arropar a Mark.

—Quédate conmigo —dijo Mark y le jaló la camisa para impedir que se fuera.

Eduardo sonrió y asintió. Se quitó los zapatos y se acostó junto a Mark. Le acarició el cabello, enredando los dedos en sus rizos, y cantó bajito en portugués hasta que Mark se durmió reconfortado en la cercanía de Eduardo.

Mark despertó cerca del mediodía solo en la cama. De inmediato se sintió presa del pánico.

—¿Wardo? —lo llamó con voz temblorosa.

Un momento después, Eduardo entró por la puerta, sonriendo, y Mark suspiró aliviado.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Mejor —dijo Mark.

—¿Dormiste bien? Estabas quejándote en sueños. Mencionabas algo de una demanda. ¿Estás haciendo enojar a Google de nuevo? —dijo Eduardo medio en broma.

—Me acordaba de cuando me demandaste —dijo Mark sin pensar bien en lo que decía, su mente estaba sumida en una confusa niebla.

—¿Qué? —Eduardo le llevó la mano a la frente y lo tocó—. Mark, todavía tienes fiebre. ¿Cuándo te demandé?

—Cuando te saqué de Facebook.

—Mark, no te demandé. Te dije que lo haría, pero no pude.

—¿Por qué? Me lo merecía. Me comporté como un idiota.

—Porque te disculpaste —dijo Eduardo acomodándole las mantas—. Fuiste a verme arrepentido y me pediste que me quedara tu lado. Me dijiste que me necesitabas, me regresaste mi porcentaje y no pude negarme.

Una disculpa. Algo tan fácil como eso y Mark no había podido hacerlo. Por su maldito orgullo había perdido a Eduardo para siempre.

—Wardo, yo lo s…

—Shhh. Está bien, ya todo pasó. Ahora duerme, la fiebre te tiene confundidas las ideas.

Mark permaneció en cama un par de días. Ese tiempo de reposo le sirvió para meditar sobre su situación actual. Se dio cuenta que se había topado con una pared que no quería derribar. Sí, estaba "atrapado" en esa vida, pero tampoco quería destruirla para escapar de ella. Era fácil evitar todo y fingir que no le importaba cuando su realidad actual era tan perfecta. Pero ahora que había sido confrontado con la posibilidad de lo que podía suceder si su comportamiento orgulloso persistía, ya no le gustaba.

Tuvo que admitir que, a pesar de lo mucho que se había quejado, le agradaba estar en ese otro mundo. No le parecía bien que Jeremiah se lo hubiera impuesto, pero ya no podía negar que se alegraba de estar en paz con Eduardo, de ver su cara sonriente en la mañana en lugar del gesto de agravio que tenía en su dimensión cada que se lo topaba en algún evento. También era agradable regresar a una casa llena de vida y no a un departamento vacío. Ally y David eran unos niños muy lindos, y eso que él no era afecto a los niños en general. Realmente se sentía contento cuando Ally lo abrazaba y cuando David le dedicaba una sonrisa sin dientes cuando lo cargaba.

Mark jugó con el anillo en su dedo y sonrió levemente. Sí era un regalo después de todo.

—¡Mark, ya me voy! Se supone que es una cita breve para conocer a los creadores de esta nueva aplicación, pero ya sabes que a veces se extienden demasiado.

—De acuerdo —gritó Mark desde el estudio. Eduardo por fin lo había dejado salir de la cama y Mark había ido derechito a ver cómo iba la última actualización de Facebook. Resultó que hacía su mejor trabajo cuando no estaba en sus cinco sentidos: Dustin le informó que todo corría sin problemas.

—James me habló para decirme que se enfermó y no podrá venir hoy a cocinar. Ordena algo para cenar.

—Está bien. ¿Pido también para ti?

—Sí, solamente vamos a tomar unas copas y unos bocadillos. Vendré a cenar, pero no estoy seguro de la hora. Empiecen sin mí. Tengo antojo de algo griego, a Ally también le gustan las brochetas que preparan en Stavros.

—Ok, anotado.

—Nos vemos en unas horas —dijo Eduardo entrando en el estudio. Se acercó a Mark y le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla.

Mark se quedó solo un rato, revisando algo de código nuevo, hasta que escuchó la puerta abrirse y las voces de Ally y Becky. Venían de la clase de gimnasia de la niña.

—¿Pai? —llamó Ally.

—Salió a una junta de negocios, volverá para la cena —respondió Mark.

—Hola, Mark —lo saludó la niñera entrando en el estudio—. Aquí te traigo a tu pequeña gimnasta.

—Gracias, Becky, nos vemos mañana.

Becky se despidió y se fue.

Mark siguió metido en su programación hasta que sintió a Ally colgarse de su silla.

—No me quiero bañar —dijo la niña.

—Pues no te bañes —respondió Mark sin quitar la vista de la pantalla.

—¡Yupi! —dijo la niña y salió corriendo. Mark escuchó el sonido de la televisión y los ladridos de Beast. Continuó con su trabajo hasta que David comenzó a llorar.

Mark entró en la habitación del bebé y lo miró con nerviosismo. Hasta el momento no le había tocado lidiar con el llanto del pequeño, Eduardo era quien se había estado ocupando de eso.

"Mark, eres un genio. Si pudiste programar el sitio más popular de internet, puedes lidiar con un bebé llorón". Se dio ánimos y comenzó a revisar a David.

Mark sabía que el niño no tenía hambre. Eduardo le había dado de comer antes de irse. Tampoco estaba enfermo, o él lo habría notado. No se sentía caliente ni frío, su temperatura era normal. Solamente quedaba una opción: tenía el pañal sucio. Lo revisó y comprobó que así era.

Levantó al niño con cuidado y lo colocó en el cambiador. Le quitó el pañal y tuvo que contenerse las ganas de vomitar. ¿Cómo era posible que algo tan pequeño pudiera hacer tanto? Hizo bolas el pañal sucio y lo aventó al cesto de la basura. Bien, lo más difícil había pasado. Tomó una toallita húmeda y limpió el trasero del bebé.

Ally entró de repente a la habitación y lo observó con curiosidad mientras intentaba ponerle el pañal a un muy inquieto David que había dejado de llorar y había decidido que era un buen momento para hacer ejercicio al desnudo. Movía las piernas y brazos entusiasmado mientras balbuceaba. Mark se sentía totalmente perdido, sin saber cómo comenzar a ponerle el pañal sin que se pegara de forma incorrecta o no se quedara en su lugar. En el tercer intento de ponerle el pañal, Ally lo miró fijamente y dijo:

—Te has estado portando raro. Tú no eres mi papi. ¿Verdad?

Mark se quedó frío sin saber qué decir. Intentó pensar en excusas, pero no se le ocurrió ninguna.

—No, no lo soy —admitió por fin Mark.

—¿Él está bien? —preguntó Ally bajito.

—Sí, tenía algo que hacer y me pidió que viniera en su lugar para que no lo extrañaran mucho.

Por primera vez, Mark pensó en su contraparte que pertenecía a ese mundo. ¿Qué habría pasado con él? Si ambas dimensiones existían al mismo tiempo, ¿el otro Mark estaría en su mundo? ¿Qué habría sentido al encontrarse con que allá no tenía familia y Eduardo lo odiaba? No le gustaría estar en su lugar. Le había tocado la mejor parte del cambio.

—Pero no le digas nada a Wardo, no quisiera preocuparlo. Será nuestro secreto. ¿De acuerdo?

Ally asintió.

—Bien. Y te agradecería si pudieras ayudarme. No sé muchas cosas que tu papá hacía.

—Él empezaba fijando el pañal del otro lado.

—Oh, gracias.

Ally sonrió y le enseñó el resto del complejo proceso de cambiar un pañal y no morir en el intento.

Esa noche, cuando Eduardo regresó, se encontró a Mark y Ally cenando en el comedor. David estaba en su sillita alta y Mark le daba puré de pera. Ally aprovechaba su distracción para pasarle a Beast trozos de brocheta por debajo de la mesa. También intentó darle sus verduras, pero al perrito no le hicieron mucha gracia y los dejó regados por todo el suelo después de lamerles el jugo de la carne. Eduardo sonrió y se sentó a comer, feliz de estar en casa.

Mark pensó que en realidad no era tan malo que Ally supiera la verdad sobre su identidad, así podía proporcionarle información sobre la rutina diaria de la familia para no parecer sospechoso y preocupar a Eduardo. Ya bastante lo había angustiado con su comportamiento de días pasados.

El Mark de ese mundo no se la vivía conectado a una computadora. Tenía un horario razonable y sólo se quedaba hasta tarde en las oficinas de Facebook cuando había una emergencia. Mantenía en balance su vida laboral y familiar. Ayudaba a cuidar a sus hijos en los días que no iba la niñera y le llevaba un ramo de rosas rojas a Eduardo una vez por semana.

Esos y más detalles valiosos le decía Ally, aunque a veces la niña se quería aprovechar de la situación:

—De verdad, mi papi me iba a comprar un poni y lo íbamos a tener en el jardín —le dijo con su mejor cara de inocencia un día que fueron a una exhibición de caballos.

—No sé por qué no te creo —le contestó Mark intentando mostrarse severo, aunque encontraba divertido el comportamiento de Ally, era bastante astuta para su edad, se parecía a él.

—Ay, pero Mark —protestó la niña haciendo un puchero.

—¿Qué te parece si mejor te compro un helado de chocolate?

—Pero que sea doble.

—Es un trato —dijo Mark y le extendió la mano. La niña se la estrechó y sonrió.

—Pai, Mark me va a llevar por un helado —le dijo Ally a Eduardo, quien estaba viendo una demostración de equitación.

—Bien, aquí los espero —contestó.

Después, cuando regresaron a casa con un peluche de poni y un par de globos, Mark cargó a una somnolienta Ally a su habitación para arroparla.

—Buenas noches, Mark —dijo la niña antes de dormirse.

—Buenas noches, Ally, que descanses.

Eduardo los observaba desde la puerta. Cuando Mark salió del cuarto, le preguntó:

—¿Por qué te dice Mark? No recuerdo que lo hiciera antes. Siempre te había llamado papi, o papá cuando estaba enojada.

—No lo sé, tal vez sea una etapa, algo pasajero —respondió por toda explicación.

—Es extraño. Pareciera que quiere poner distancia entre ustedes. Si comienza a llamarme también por mi nombre, creo que tendremos que hablar con ella.

Mark asintió y entró al baño. Mientras se cepillaba los dientes, pensó que era verdad lo que decía Eduardo. Ally se había distanciado de él porque no lo consideraba su padre. Tenía razón, porque no lo era, pero Mark no pudo evitar sentirse incómodo al recordar que estaba con tiempo prestado en una familia prestada. Mark se encogió de hombros y pensó que al menos la niña estaba de su lado y no en su contra. Era una aliada que le daba información valiosa

El único problema con Ally era que sólo le daba dichos datos cuando le hacía preguntas específicas. Mark pensó que a los cuatro años de edad ya era lo suficientemente mayor como para advertirle con anticipación de los eventos importantes que venían. Como le ocurrió un par de días después por la mañana cuando apenas abrió los ojos sintió a Eduardo brincarle encima.

—¡Feliz aniversario! —exclamó Eduardo y lo besó con entusiasmo.

—¿Q.. qué?

—No puedo creer que este año no me descubrieras —dijo Eduardo y le entregó un regalo hermosamente envuelto—. O me estoy volviendo muy bueno, o la edad te está comenzando a pesar. Ábrelo —lo animó.

Mark desenvolvió la caja y se encontró con una primera edición del año 1725 de los libros de la Ilíada y la Odisea traducidos por Alexander Pope. Hacía mucho que quería tenerlos y no había podido encontrarlos.

—Son hermosos, gracias, Wardo —dijo Mark y le dio un beso a su esposo.

Eduardo lo miró con ojos expectantes.

—Tu regalo…. No lo tengo aquí, porque no es algo que se pueda transportar —se excusó Mark, pensando lo más rápido que pudo—. Lo preparé para el fin de semana.

—Oh, Mark, no me digas que es algo como la expedición con el cazador de tornados que organizaste para nuestro segundo aniversario.

—¿Te divertiste? —dijo Mark más en tono de pregunta que de afirmación.

Eduardo no notó la duda en su voz y asintió.

—Sabes que sí. Pero no es conveniente repetir una experiencia de ese tipo. No mientras tengamos a dos niños pequeños que pueden quedar huérfanos.

—No te preocupes, es algo totalmente diferente y seguro que te encantará —dijo Mark con total confianza mientras su mente corría a mil por segundo.

—Ally, se supone que tú me debes informar de estas cosas —le reclamó Mark a la niña por la tarde cuando daban un paseo por el parque con David y Beast.

—Yo ni siquiera había nacido cuando se casaron. No me puedo acordar de algo así —replicó Ally.

—Está bien, está bien. Ayúdame a pensar qué le puedo dar que sea único y especial y que esté listo para el fin de semana.

—Los helados me ayudan a pensar —dijo la niña con total inocencia señalando un carrito de paletas y helados.

Mark puso los ojos en blanco pero compró un cono de fresas con crema para Ally y otro de nueces para él.

Los dos se sentaron en una banca a comerse sus helados y discutir diferentes ideas.

—A pai le gusta la feijoada.

—No le puedo regalar una olla de feijoada. Y tampoco sé cómo cocinarla. ¿Qué más le gusta?

—La metero… meterolo…. El clima.

—Ya celebramos una vez yendo a cazar tornados, no puedo repetirlo —dijo Mark

—También le gusta el cielo. Hemos ido juntos al planetario.

—Eso tiene potencial —concedió Mark. Le dio una última mordida a su barquillo y sacó su teléfono para buscar información de algo que pudiera hacer relacionado con los astros. Encontró una nota de una lluvia de estrellas que caería el fin de semana. Sería romántico verla juntos, en un lugar donde se apreciaran bien. Mark sonrió satisfecho. Ya lo tenía.

—Mark, ¿falta mucho?

—Ya casi llegamos, sólo camina un poco más y estaremos ahí.

—Me has tenido vendado desde que salimos de casa.

—Ya llegamos —dijo Mark y le quitó la venda.

Eduardo abrió los ojos y se encontró frente a la Torre Hoover de la universidad de Stanford, hermosamente iluminada con reflectores de luces rojas que la hacían destacar aún más contra el cielo nocturno despejado.

—¿Me vas a regalar la torre? —preguntó Eduardo con asombro.

—No exactamente —respondió Mark. Sacó su celular y mandó un mensaje. Un momento después, el carrillón de la torre comenzó a tocar. En lugar de su melodía usual, las campanas entonaban alegremente la tonada de "A Thousand Years" de Christina Perri.

—Oh, Dios, Mark —dijo Eduardo sonrojándose, pero visiblemente feliz.

Mark le había robado su iPod a Eduardo para ver qué canciones le gustaban. Entre las más escuchadas estaba esa que había elegido. Al parecer fue una buena decisión porque Wardo se veía complacido y cantaba bajito la letra. Mark tomó nota mental de contratar a la cantante para otra ocasión.

Cuando terminó el concierto, Eduardo tomó de la mano a Mark y lo besó apasionadamente.

— Mark, eso fue hermoso.

—Aun no hemos terminado —dijo Mark y llevó a Eduardo arriba, hasta la plataforma de observación de la torre.

A 76 metros de altura, tenían una hermosa vista del campus de Standford y hasta se alcanzaba a vislumbrar en la lejanía un poco de San Francisco. En el espacio que generalmente albergaba a turistas y estudiantes, estaba puesta una elegante mesa de manteles largos, con un hermoso centro de mesa de flores y varias velas encendidas. En el otro extremo de la habitación, cerca de uno de los ventanales, había un cómodo sillón de terciopelo rojo y una mesa baja que igualmente estaba cubierta con flores y velas.

Mark le retiró la silla a Eduardo para que tomara asiento y luego hizo lo propio. El servicio de mesero y cocinero que había contratado para la ocasión comenzaron a atenderlos. Les sirvieron champaña y comenzaron a desfilar exquisitos platillos de sopas de setas, cordero asado y ensalada de ruibarbo. Platicaron animadamente durante toda la cena de diferentes temas banales con el suave sonido de un cuarteto de cuerdas de fondo. Cuando llegaron al postre (pastel volcán de chocolate con frambuesas), las personas del servicio y los músicos se retiraron y los dejaron solos.

—No sabía que rentaban este lugar para eventos —dijo Eduardo llevándose a la boca una generosa porción de pastel.

—No lo hacen.

—¿Entonces?

—Digamos que es de utilidad ser multimillonario. Y conocer gente con influencias.

—Chris te ayudó.

—Sus vacaciones anuales ahora son más largas que las mías.

—Gracias, Mark, fue una velada encantadora —dijo Eduardo y se inclinó para darle un beso.

—Todavía queda algo más. Ven. —Dijo Mark y lo llevó hasta el sillón. Eduardo lo miró intrigado, pero lo siguió sin rechistar.

Mark prendió un iPod que estaba conectado a unas bocinas y seleccionó una lista compuesta por melodías instrumentales suaves y tranquilas. Luego apagó la luz para quedar solamente alumbrados por el tibio y oscilante resplandor de las velas. Sirvió más champaña en las copas ya vacías y se sentó junto a su esposo.

La lluvia de estrellas comenzó y si bien era cierto que la ciudad no era el lugar ideal para apreciar en todo su esplendor un evento de ese tipo, la altura a la que estaban les daba una perspectiva interesante.

Mark y Eduardo se besaron y luego se tomaron de las manos y admiraron en silencio el cielo salpicado de lentejuelas plateadas itinerantes.


	5. Capítulo 5

**XXXX**

—Si Google insiste en bloquearnos, tendremos que hacer lo mismo —gruñó Mark.

Estaba en la sala de conferencias en una junta de estrategia con Dustin, Chris y otros programadores y desarrolladores.

—Al parecer se enteraron de nuestras pláticas con Twitter. Creen que nos vamos a unir con ellos —dijo Chris.

—Ni siquiera sus espías pueden hacer bien su trabajo. Lo único que queremos es perfeccionar la importación de contactos.

—Pues ellos lo ven como una amenaza a su red social.

—Lo cual es ridículo, porque esa nadie la usa, no tienen nada que temer al respecto —se burló Mark. Iba a continuar atacando a Google, cuando de repente Eduardo se asomó por la puerta, pero no estaba solo, traía a David consigo.

—Siento interrumpir. Mark, tengo que hablar contigo.

Mark se levantó a toda prisa. Temeroso de que algo malo hubiera ocurrido. Eduardo no solía llegar en medio de sus reuniones, y menos cargando al bebé.

—¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Ally está bien?

—Sí, no te preocupes, no pasa nada grave. Necesito que cuides a los niños el resto del día. Se suponía que iba a tenerlo libre, pero los desarrolladores de la aplicación que hemos estado tratando de comprar desde hace varios meses recibieron una oferta mayor de la competencia. Me hablaron para una junta de emergencia y no sé a qué hora estaré libre. Llamé a Becky, pero tiene compromisos familiares y no puede hacerse cargo.

—Oh, está bien —dijo Mark y extendió los brazos para que Eduardo le pasara a David antes de que dejara babas sobre su elegante traje.

—Gracias, Mark. Dejé el resto de sus cosas con Lauren. No te olvides de recoger a Ally del jardín de niños. Nos vemos en la noche —se despidió Eduardo y le dio un beso rápido en los labios antes de irse a toda prisa.

Mark contempló a su hijo, que lo miraba con sus grandes ojos color miel y mordía un juguete.

—Bien, David, nunca es demasiado pronto para comenzar a aprender a programar en C++ y PHP.

Mark no tuvo ningún problema con David en el trabajo. Lauren lo cuidó con gusto mientras terminaba su junta, y luego Mark lo tuvo con él en su oficina. Le dio su biberón mientras le enseñaba el código fuente de Facebook. Al parecer el futuro del bebé no estaba en la computación, porque se quedó dormido al poco rato de Mark comenzar su explicación de cómo funcionaba. Mark lo acostó en su cuna porta bebé y lo dejó ahí hasta que fue hora de ir a recoger a Ally a la escuela.

—¡Hola, Mark! Teníamos tiempo sin verte —lo saludó una mujer cuando lo vio entrar al edificio. Mark no la reconoció, pero supuso que era una de las maestras de Ally.

—Um, hola. ¿Está lista Ally?

—Los niños están terminando unos dibujos. ¿Por qué no tomas asiento? En unos momentos sonará el timbre de salida —dijo la mujer, indicándole una banca que estaba en el pasillo.

Mark asintió y se sentó. Acomodó a David, a quien traía cargado en su porta bebé de tela y lo entretuvo con un juguete. Otros padres comenzaron a llegar y varias madres saludaron a Mark y le hicieron caricias a David. El timbre sonó y los niños salieron de los salones.

—¡Hola, Mark! Lo saludó contenta Ally cuando lo vio. ¿Dónde está pai?

—Lo llamaron para una junta de emergencia. ¿Lista para irnos?

—Primero quiero ir al baño. Toma mis cosas —dijo la niña y le encargó su mochila de Spider-Man y su lonchera de ponys.

Mark se quedó en el pasillo, rodeado de niños. En medio del alboroto, alcanzó a escuchar que una voz de mujer mencionaba su nombre.

—Es el de Facebook.

Mark identificó de dónde venía la conversación, pero no volteó, quería escuchar lo que decían de él.

—¿De verdad es él? Uno creería que un multimillonario tendría muchos empleados para ocuparse de sus hijos.

—Eso pensé yo también, pero la familia es muy sencilla y agradable. Él y su esposo vienen a las juntas y fiestas de la escuela. Son muy buenos con sus niños, se nota que los quieren mucho.

—No lo dudo. Mira como trae cargado al bebé, con tanto cuidado. Mi marido jamás usaría un porta bebé. Te digo, amiga, los mejores son los gays…

—¡Listo, Mark! Vámonos —dijo Ally, llegando de repente.

Mark ya no pudo terminar escuchar la plática de las señoras. Pero se quedó con un sentimiento agradable. En su mundo, cuando la gente hablaba a sus espaldas era para criticarlo, decir que era un maldito bastardo infeliz sin sentimientos. Era la primera vez que escuchaba algo bueno de él, sobre todo porque no tenía nada que ver con su inteligencia o habilidades con la computadora, sino con su capacidad para querer y cuidar a otro ser humano. De camino al auto, Mark siguió meditando lo que había escuchado.

Mark acomodó a sus hijos en sus respectivas sillas en el asiento trasero del auto. David estaba inquieto y Mark buscó su sonaja en la bolsa que traía sus cosas. La encontró y le dijo a Ally que lo entretuviera. La niña aceptó con gusto y comenzó a mover el juguete y a hacerle muecas al bebé para distraerlo. Al revisar la bolsa, Mark se dio cuenta de que solamente quedaba un pañal en ella. No sabía si había más en casa, por lo que decidió detenerse en el supermercado para comprar al menos un paquete.

—¡Llevemos helado para la cena! —dijo Ally al llegar a la tienda y jaló a Mark de la mano hacia los refrigeradores donde estaban los postres.

—No lo creo.

—Por favor, Mark, papi siempre lo hacía —imploró la niña.

—Dudo que tu papá pensara que es buena idea que tengas caries por comer tanto dulce.

—Ay, Mark —se quejó la niña haciendo un puchero al ver que su táctica ya no funcionaba.

—Ay, Allison —le respondió Mark intentando no reírse—. Te diré qué haremos, te compro un pastelito, pero te lo comes después de la cena, y tienes que acabarte todas tus verduras. ¿De acuerdo?

—Mmm, está bien —aceptó la niña.

Fueron a la panadería y Allison eligió un pastelito de chocolate con cobertura de fresa.

Después de pasar por la sección de bebés para elegir los pañales, Mark llevó otras cosas que recordó se necesitaban para la casa, como suavizante de telas y papillas para David. Una vez finalizada la compra, se dirigieron a las cajas. Mark se formó en la que tenía menos gente y pronto fue su turno de pagar. Su sorpresa fue enorme al encontrarse con que el cajero era Jeremiah.

—Vaya, pero si eres todo un padre de familia —le dijo el hombre al verlo llegar con David pegado a su pecho en el porta bebé de tela, dándole la mano a Ally, y con compras totalmente propias de una familia.

—¡Jeremiah! ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Ya ves, uno tiene que trabajar —dijo el hombre sonriéndole enigmáticamente.

Pasó su compra por el escaner de precios, asintiendo con aprobación al ver los pañales y papillas para bebé, y le cobró el total.

—Son $30.50, por favor.

Mark le dio un billete y recibió el cambio.

—Disfruta el resto de tu día —le dijo al despedirse.

—Uh, gracias —respondió Mark algo confundido por la inesperada e inútil aparición del guía, quien en esa ocasión no le había ofrecido información ni regañado por su actitud.

Mark tomó su compra y caminó a la puerta. Comenzó a sentir una extraña sensación de desazón. Algo no andaba bien. Dio media vuelta para hablar con Jeremiah, pero él había desaparecido. En su lugar estaba una cajera rubia de mediana edad. Mark frunció el ceño, le apretó un poco más fuerte la mano a Ally, y salió de la tienda.

La tarde transcurrió sin incidentes. Cuando Mark llegó a casa, James el cocinero ya estaba preparando la cena. Mark lo saludó y se ocupó de sus niños. Le cambió el pañal a David y lo arrulló hasta que se quedó dormido. Luego de dejarlo en su cuna, puso a Ally a hacer su tarea. Leyó su correo, se encargó de los pendientes y después revisó la plana de letras todas chuecas que había hecho su hija. En la noche llegó Eduardo, justo a tiempo para la cena.

—¡Pai! —lo saludó Ally, feliz.

—¿Cómo te fue? ¿Pudieron resolver el problema? —preguntó Mark al verlo entrar.

—Sí, logramos renegociar el contrato para que se quedaran con nosotros —dijo Eduardo. Saludó a Mark con un beso en los labios y a sus hijos con besos en las mejillas—. No es la primera vez que esa otra agencia nos intenta robar a nuestros clientes. Tendremos que hacer algo al respecto.

—Puedo hackearlos y hacerlo parecer un accidente —ofreció Mark como si nada.

Eduardo se rio.

—Algo legal. Pero gracias de todos modos —dijo Eduardo y comenzó a comer.

Tuvieron una cena amena. Ally cumplió su promesa y no dejó ni un solo guisante en su plato. Mark la recompensó con su pastelito.

—Ah, ¿no hay para mi? Yo también me comí todas mis verduras —dijo Eduardo con fingida decepción.

—Oh, lo siento, no pensé que querrías uno también —se disculpó Mark.

—No te preocupes, ya encontraré otra forma de que me recompenses —dijo Eduardo y le guiñó el ojo, haciendo sonrojar a Mark.

—Pai, yo te doy del mío —ofreció Ally y le acercó el pastel.

—Gracias, Ally. Eres muy generosa —. La elogió Eduardo y le dio una pequeña mordida al pan.

Después de levantarse de la mesa, Mark recogió los platos y los puso en el lavavajillas. Se sentaron en la sala a ver una película animada en la televisión hasta que fue hora de que los niños se durmieran. Eduardo los bañó y Mark ayudó a acostarlos. Primero a David, que estaba casi dormido después del relajante baño con agua calientita y jabón con aroma a lavanda. Mark le dio un beso en la frente y lo acostó con cuidado en su cuna. Lo tapó con su manta y colocó su muñeco favorito de peluche cerca. Prendió el monitor y salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido.

En seguida fue a la habitación de Ally, quien ya estaba en la cama con su pijama puesta, pero insistía en que Mark le leyera un cuento para poder dormirse.

—Mark, léeme el del Gato en el Sombrero. Y haz las voces también. ¿Sí? ¡Por favooor! —imploró la niña haciendo pucheros.

—Está bien —cedió Mark por fin—. Lo haré lo mejor que pueda.

Mark recordaba cómo hablaban los personajes de la película. Dustin era fan de todo lo relacionado con el Dr. Seuss y lo había obligado a verla en varias ocasiones. Imitó las voces lo mejor que pudo, haciendo que Ally sonriera encantada.

—Mark, me caes bien —dijo la pequeña entre bostezos cuando finalizó el cuento—. Cuando papi vuelva, le hablaré bien de ti.

Mark le sonrió, pero no pudo evitar sentir algo de tristeza al recordar que nada de eso le pertenecía.

—Bien, es hora de dormir.

—Buenas noches, Mark —dijo la niña y lo abrazó.

—Buenas, noches, Ally —le respondió y la arropó con las mantas. Mark sintió que esa extraña sensación de inquietud volvía a él. Le dio un beso en la frente a la niña, prendió la luz de noche y salió de su cuarto.

Después de apagar las luces del pasillo, Mark caminó a su habitación y se detuvo en el marco de la puerta. Eduardo estaba guardando su traje en el armario, doblando con cuidado cada una de las prendas para después tomar su pijama y ponérsela. Eduardo vio a Mark y le sonrió.

—Pásame de una vez tu ropa para que la cuelgue —dijo Eduardo y le dio a Mark su pijama.

—Oh, claro —respondió Mark e hizo lo que le indicaba.

Mientras se ponía la pijama, Mark recordó los días en el dormitorio de Harvard, cuando a veces Eduardo se desesperaba después de tropezarse con su desorden y ordenaba su ropa para que no estuviera regada por todo el piso. Era parecido a eso, pero la sensación de intimidad no tenía comparación. Ya no eran sólo compañeros, amigos que se veían después de clase para bromear y tomar cerveza; se habían convertido en amantes, en esposos que compartían toda su vida, desde los momentos importantes como matrimonio y nacimiento de sus hijos, hasta los más triviales como estos en que se preparaban para dormir. El lazo que los unía estaba formado de infinidad de hebras que se interconectaban, haciéndolo más resistente y eterno.

Cuando Mark terminó de cepillarse los dientes, Eduardo ya estaba en la cama, leyendo un libro de finanzas a la luz de su lámpara. Del lado de Mark estaba su computadora portátil. La había dejado ahí en la tarde después de revisar su correo. Mark tomó el aparato y lo puso a un lado, sobre su mesa de noche. Se metió en la cama y contempló el elegante perfil de Eduardo. Aun al final del día, después de una larga jornada, con el cabello ligeramente revuelto, seguía viéndose apuesto. Mark pensó que aun en las ocasiones en que lo había visto cansado, desvelado y ligeramente neurótico en época de exámenes, jamás dejó de gustarle. Todo ese tiempo lo había negado a los demás, y sobre todo, a sí mismo, por orgullo y necedad, pero la verdad era que se había enamorado de él casi desde el momento en que lo conoció. Se sintió atraído de inmediato por su inteligencia, su buen humor, su calidez, su inteligencia, su buen porte.

Eduardo sintió su mirada, volteó a verlo y le sonrió.

—No he olvidado que me debes una recompensa —dijo con voz baja y sugerente.

—¿Sí? ¿Qué tienes en mente? —respondió Mark, sintiendo que una ola de calor comenzaba a expandirse por su cuerpo.

—Oh, ya se me ocurrirá algo —dijo Eduardo y dejó de lado su libro. Tomó el rostro de Mark entre las manos y comenzó a besarlo.

Mark se preguntó cómo pudo vivir todo ese tiempo sin tenerlo en su vida, sin poder acariciarlo, beber de sus labios hasta dejarlos húmedos e hinchados, hundir sus dedos entre su cabello, besar la planicie de su vientre y el centro de su deseo.

—Mark, oh… Mark —gimió Eduardo al sentirlo dentro de él, deslizándose por completo hasta quedar alojado en su interior.

—Wardo, Wardo, te amo, nunca me dejes —dijo Mark en una letanía de susurros, embriagado de placer

—Nunca lo haré, Mark, te amo —exclamó Eduardo, arqueándose ante la intensidad de su orgasmo, arrastrando a Mark con él hasta que ambos quedaron jadeando, exhaustos entre los brazos del otro.

"Te amo". Las palabras de Eduardo reverberaban en la cabeza de Mark cuando despertó en una mañana gris, con el cuello torcido por acostarse mal y la boca seca y pastosa. Estaba solo en el sillón, abrazando una botella de cerveza.

Mark se incorporó despacio y contempló el vacío de la habitación. La falta de compañía humana era amplificada por el ruido estéril en alta definición de la televisión que parloteaba una charla inútil de compras de aspiradoras milagrosas.

Mark había regresado a su departamento, a su mundo donde él y Eduardo no se dirigían la palabra. Mark apretó los labios y sintió un hondo pesar que lo abrumaba. No, no podía, no quería vivir así, no después de haber conocido lo que se sentía tener una familia con Eduardo.

El ruido del teléfono móvil asustó a Mark, haciéndolo saltar. Lo revisó con manos temblorosas y vio que era un mensaje de Chris que le recordaba la comida de despedida de Eduardo. Mark apretó el aparato con determinación. Tenía una oportunidad y no la iba a desperdiciar.

Eduardo le dio su auto al valet y caminó despacio hacia la entrada del restaurante, contemplando la calle y a la gente que pasaba. Era una sensación extraña pensar que en un par de días todo el paisaje cambiaría para siempre. La idea de irse a Singapur lo asustaba y emocionaba al mismo tiempo. Era una gran oportunidad para su carrera, pero sobre todo, era lo que necesitaba para olvidar todo lo que le había hecho daño en los últimos años. Por fin haría caso a su psicóloga y dejaría ir el pasado, dejaría de pensar en_ esa persona_ de una buena vez.

Al llegar al restaurante, Eduardo le dio a la anfitriona su nombre y ésta lo condujo hacia un saloncito privado en el fondo del elegante establecimiento.

Para sorpresa de Eduardo, Mark estaba esperándolo. Iba vestido de traje y corbata, tenía sobre la mesa un ramo de rosas. Era la única persona que se encontraba en el lugar.

—Mark. —Lo saludó fríamente Eduardo con una inclinación de cabeza. No esperaba verlo ahí. Chris le había dicho que lo había invitado, pero no creyó que asistiera.

—Wardo. —Respondió Mark automáticamente.

Eduardo sintió algo extraño al escuchar su apodo. Sonaba ajeno a sus oídos luego de tanto tiempo sin oírlo de los labios de Mark. Intentó mantener una expresión neutral y tomó asiento. No quería admitirlo, pero secretamente se sentía contento de que al menos Mark hiciera el esfuerzo de despegarse un rato de la computadora para decirle adiós en buenos términos.

—Um, toma, son para ti —dijo Mark y le entregó el ramo de rosas.

—Oh, gracias —respondió Eduardo totalmente sorprendido. Jamás esperó ese tipo de gesto de parte de Mark.

Una mesera llegó de inmediato y ellos pidieron bebidas y aperitivos para empezar. Luego comenzaron a platicar de cosas triviales e inocuas, como el clima. Eduardo comentó que últimamente le gustaba también la astronomía.

Eduardo intentó relajarse, la charla era ligera y Mark se veía de buen humor. Pero no era fácil, podía sentir los ojos de Mark sobre él, observándolo con total atención, pendiente de cada una de sus palabras. Era extraño ser el objeto de tal intensa mirada. Eduardo sabía que Mark sólo se la dedicaba a las cosas que más le interesaban, como Facebook y…. Facebook. No recordaba la última vez que le había tocado a él. Tal vez hacía mucho tiempo, cuando estaban en Harvard y las cosas eran más simples entre ellos sin corporaciones multimillonarias de por medio.

Les llevaron sus bebidas y las tomaron en calma.

—Es algo tarde. ¿Dónde estarán Chris y Dustin? —Preguntó Eduardo en voz alta y sacó su celular para ver si tenía algún mensaje o llamada perdida que no hubiera escuchado.

—No van a venir, les pedí que me dejaran a solas contigo —respondió Mark.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —Dijo Eduardo sorprendido.

—Quiero… Quiero que hablemos de nosotros, de lo que pasó con Facebook.

Eduardo frunció el ceño. Típico de Mark, no quería quedarse sin decir la última palabra.

—Oh, maldición Mark, ¿quieres amargarme los últimos momentos en el país? —Gruñó Eduardo y se puso de pie de inmediato. La brusquedad del movimiento hizo que las rosas que estaban sobre la mesa se cayeran al suelo.

—No, Wardo, espera, quiero disculparme —Expresó Mark de inmediato y también se puso de pie para detenerlo.

—¿Qué? —Eduardo se detuvo y volteó a verlo, incrédulo.

—Quiero pedirte perdón por haberte sacado de Facebook. No debí hacerlo. Tú hiciste mucho por la empresa, debí apreciar mejor tu contribución y manejar mejor la situación.

Eduardo lo miró con expresión inescrutable por un momento. Tragó saliva y por fin habló:

—Dios, Mark, no sabes por cuánto tiempo desee escucharte decir eso. Todos los días de las deposiciones esperé que te disculparas, que me dijeras que olvidáramos todo e hiciéramos las paces para volver a ser como antes, estar juntos, ver programas ridículos en la tele, comer pizza y reírnos. Pero ya es demasiado tarde, nos hemos lastimado demasiado por mucho tiempo —respondió Eduardo con los ojos húmedos.

—No, Eduardo, no te vayas, por favor. Estoy consciente de que esto parece una locura, y tú sabes que yo no soy dado a las fantasías, pero he visto el futuro que podemos tener juntos y es maravilloso, vale la pena que olvidemos todo lo pasado por conseguirlo.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Tuve un sueño donde estábamos casados, teníamos una casa en los suburbios, un perro blanco y peludo llamado Beast que siempre nos seguía y esperaba bocadillos; y dos hijos maravillosos: Ally se parecía a mí, pero la habías criado bien y tenía buen carácter, era lista y generosa; y David, un bebé hermoso con una gran sonrisa como la tuya. Quiero que tengamos todo eso. Quiero que estemos juntos.

—Mark, yo… De verdad no puedes esperar que todo cambie así de repente —dijo Eduardo con voz temblorosa.

—Lo sé, te estoy pidiendo demasiado. Sé que me he comportado como un idiota todo este tiempo. Pero, Wardo, por fin he entrado en razón, me he dado cuenta de que te amo y no quiero perderte —dijo Mark y lo tomó de la mano.

Eduardo parecía en shock ante la confesión de Mark. Se quedó sin habla, intentando procesar lo que acababa de escuchar.

—Mark, después de todo este tiempo odiándonos, ¿crees que hay remedio? —murmuró Eduardo con voz débil, sin soltar la mano de Mark.

—Nunca te odié. Wardo, créeme, estaba enojado y lleno de orgullo, pero nunca lo hice. ¿Y tú?

—No. —Admitió por fin Eduardo después de una larga pausa en que Mark temió lo peor—. Estaba tan herido por tu traición que hubiera querido destruirte, hacerte pedazos, pero aun así no pude evitar querer defenderte contra los Winklevoss. Odiarte hubiera sido lo más fácil para mi, pero me fue imposible, te amaba demasiado.

—Por favor, Wardo, te lo ruego, dame una oportunidad. Quiero hacer de mi sueño nuestra realidad.

—E… Está bien. Te escucho. —Concedió Eduardo.

Mark sonrió ampliamente y Wardo sintió que el corazón la daba un vuelco al ver aparecer los hoyuelos de sus mejillas.

Mark se inclinó para recoger el ramo que estaba en el suelo y se lo entregó a Eduardo.

—Gracias, son mis favoritas —dijo Eduardo y olió las fragantes rosas inglesas.

—Lo sé, en mi sueño te las llevaba una vez por semana.

—Cuéntame más de ese sueño —dijo Eduardo y tomó asiento.

El automóvil chirrió al dar una vuelta demasiado cerrada, pero Mark no se detuvo y siguió acelerando. Por suerte era de madrugada y el camino estaba prácticamente desierto.

—Mark, está bien que vamos a un hospital, pero preferiría ir como visita, no como paciente —lo regañó Eduardo.

—Lo siento, estoy muy ansioso, debió habernos llamado desde el principio.

—Sabía que iba a tardar y por eso prefirió esperar a que estuviera cerca el momento. Aunque hubiéramos llegado con ella, no habríamos podido hacer nada más que sentarnos en la sala de espera.

—Lo sé, lo sé —dijo Mark—. Aun así, habría sentido que estábamos haciendo algo. Todo este tiempo dormimos como si nada.

—Estaremos ahí para lo más importante. Cálmate. —Le dijo Eduardo con una sonrisa y puso su mano sobre la de Mark.

Mark sintió el roce metálico de sus anillos, sonrió y disminuyó la velocidad.

Cuando llegaron al hospital, se estacionaron y corrieron de inmediato al área de obstetricia. Eduardo se detuvo en la estación de las enfermeras para pedir indicaciones.

—Oh, sí, el doctor me dejó instrucciones sobre ustedes —dijo la enfermera tras revisar sus identificaciones—. Acompáñenme, los llevaré a los cuneros.

—¿Ya nació? Pensamos que iba a tardar más —dijo Mark asombrado.

—Iba lenta al principio, pero después las contracciones fueron más frecuentes y solamente tuvo que pujar un poco.

—¿Y cómo están? —preguntó Eduardo nervioso.

—Ambas están bien. La señora Johnson está durmiendo ahora.

—Oh, entonces tendremos que pasar a visitarla después. Mark, recuérdame comprarle un arreglo.

—Le llenaré la habitación de flores.

—No demasiadas, no queremos causarle alergia por el polen.

—Aquí estamos, pasen, por favor —dijo la enfermera y los condujo hacia una cuna donde reposaba una bebé envuelta en una manta rosa.

Mark y Eduardo la contemplaron y voltearon a verse, sonriendo dichosos con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¿Quieren cargarla?

—Sí, si es posible —dijo Mark entusiasmado.

—Pasen a lavarse bien las manos y luego podrán hacerlo.

Fueron al baño a tallarse muy bien las manos, y hasta el codo, y regresaron.

—Aquí tienen. Sosténgale bien la cabeza —dijo la enfermera y le entregó a Mark a la pequeña.

—Hola, Ally —dijo Mark y le dio un beso en la frente a la bebé que lo miraba con unos grandes ojos azules—. Bienvenida. Espero que ahora sí me digas papi. ¿Puedes decirlo? Pa-pi. Y él es tu pai. Pa-i.

—Mark, ¿no es muy pronto para eso? —dijo Eduardo sonriendo.

—No, ya he esperado demasiado para para escucharlo —dijo Mark devolviéndole la sonrisa.

**FIN**


End file.
